Not A Team, A Family
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Sequel to SOS. For almost 4 years the Avengers have been led by Tony Stark and in that time what started as a team have become a family, but now, as his heart fails, Tony has to not only hold his family together as they fight for the earth, but he has to put aside his personal feelings and welcome back Steve Rogers and his team, and hope they don't tear apart his family once more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, I ended up writing more stories between SOS and this than I was intending, but here it is the sequel to Spawn of Spies, if you haven't read Spawn of Spies then I recommend that you read that first.

As you may notice from the following ages of characters have been changed, that has been done to fit with the changed ages of Tony/Melinda/Hope.

 **Ages of Characters:**

1917 (103 Technically. Looks 29-30) **Bucky**

1918 (102 Technically. Looks 29) **Steve**

1951 (69) = **Fury**

1960: (60 technically. Looks to be in early thirties) = **Natasha (November 22** **nd** **)**

1967 (45) = **Phil**

1969 (47) = **Bruce (DECEMBER)/ Scott**

1971 (49) = **Rhodey (October 8** **th** **) /Clint** **(Jan 7** **th** **)**

1973 (47) =

 **March 14** **th** **: Melinda**

 **May 29** **th** **: Tony**

 **July 18** **th** **: Hope**

1976 (44) = **T'Challa/ Stephen Strange/Mack**

1978 (43) = **Sam (September)**

1980 (40) = **Maria**

1982 (38) = **Elena**

1983 (37) **= Hunter**

1984 (36) **= Bobbi**

1985 (35) = **Sharon**

1987 (32/33) **= Fitz and Simmons**

1990 (29/30) = **Daisy**

1996 (24) = **Wanda**

1998 (22) =(September) **Kate**

2000 (19/20) =(June): **Lana**

2001:(18/19) =

(Late April) **Peter**

(December) **Vance**

2004 (15 ALMOST 16 (August 17th) = **Cooper Barton**

2008: (11, 12 on July 20th) **Cassie Lang**

2010 (10) = **Lila Barton (Early April birthday)**

2015 (5) = **Nathanial Barton**

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound**

 **Evening**

Three years and five months have passed since The New Avengers spent New Year's Eve at Avengers Tower, and in that time a lot of things has changed.

After Cassie Lang, her mother, and her step father, were attacked by a Watchdogs cell she was moved to Avengers Compound for a year, during which time she became best friends with Lila Barton, and even though she went back to San Francisco after a year she still visits the compound frequently.

Lana Baumgartner, despite a rocky start, ended up moving into the Avengers Compound after a couple of months partly because her grandmother got sick, and partly because she liked being around people who understood what it was like to have powers, and after her grandmother died a couple of months after she turned seventeen Natasha and Tony became her legal guardians.

Lana isn't the only new member of the Avengers Compound as a few weeks after Lana moved into the compound a then nineteen years old, by the name of Kate Bishop who became a fan of Clint's after the Battle of New York and became a master archer because of that, came to the attention of the Avengers and ended up joining them, going by the mantle of Hawkeye, something which was fully supported by Clint.

Since each of them turned eighteen Lana, Peter and Vance have all officially joined The Avengers, while they are all attending college, though their identities aren't known by anyone, not even the UN who only know them as Bomshell, Spiderman and Justice, and as per the altered accords, Natasha and Tony are responsible for their actions, and as Kate is under twenty-five Clint is responsible for hers.

As he is younger than the others Cooper Barton isn't allowed to be a part of the Avengers, even though he is very well trained with both a sword and bow, something which he isn't happy about as he is very close to the other teenagers especially Peter and Vance.

Changes in the number of people who call the Avengers Compound home isn't the only change in the Avengers Compound in three years as just like he wanted Tony has changed the compound from being like a compound to being like a big home, as that is what it is to those who live there.

It is early evening on a Friday night and Tony is just sitting at his desk in his private office, the place where he spends most his time, staring at a picture that was taken eight months ago, at his and Natasha's wedding. A picture of all the Avengers, including the two-part time members T'Challa and Doctor Stephen Strange, Melinda and her S.H.I.E.L.D team, which includes Fury, Hill and Sharon Carter as they have all once more joined S.H.I.E.L.D and Phil is once more the director having taken over from the New Director Mace who didn't last long.

"Tony." A voice says and Tony looks towards the door to see his wife, "It's time. Cassie's arrived for the summer and Mel, Phil and their girl just got here."

"Their girl, you mean Daisy?" Tony asks, looking up at his wife as she walks over.

"Of course I do." Natasha says with small smile, "She's calls them Mom and Dad, she's their girl in every way that counts."

"Yeah." Tony confirms as Natasha sits down on the desk next to him, "What about Stephen? He here yet?"

"I just talked to him, he said there's something he's got to check into and can't make it." Natasha reveals.

"Check in on? Maybe I should go help him." Tony says, honestly wanting to avoid what he has to do, and as he does he notices Natasha's smirk, "What?"

"He knew you were going to say that. He told me to tell you that you he can handle it on his own, and if it is a problem that we need to know about he'll come to us, but you can't keep avoiding this, it's time you tell everyone." Natasha tells her husband, "And he's right." Natasha says reaching out and taking Tony's hand, "They deserve to know Tone, especially our kids." Natasha says and honestly even though Vance, Peter and Lana have been their kids for a while it still makes Tony smile to hear Natasha refer to them as that.

"I know, and I know we agreed to tell them tonight, I just don't want to hurt them." Tony admits, meaning that completely.

"Keeping this from them, will hurt them more. It's already been three months. It's time." Natasha tells him, "And you know it."

"Boss, Mr Peter has said to tell you that you and Mrs Stark are missing your birthday party and they can't start it without you." FRIDAY says.

"Thanks FRY." Tony and Natasha say together.

"Guess, we should go out there." Tony realises, "Huh, my second what really could be my last birthday." He comments, and even though she tries to hide it Tony notices a flash of pain flicker on Natasha's face, and he regrets causing saying that, "Do you remember what you told me the last time I thought it was going to be my last birthday party?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course." Natasha answers.

"Well spending my birthday with you and our family is exactly what I want, it's the only thing I want to be doing." Tony reveals, meaning that completely, as he stands up, "Guess I better get this over with."

"Yeah, and I'll be right with you the entire time." Natasha promises, standing up too, and the two of them kiss before heading out of Tony's office.

* * *

After leaving Tony's office Tony and Natasha head to the main living room where Rhodey, Hope, Vision, Clint, Laura, Peter, Lana, Kate, Vance, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel, Cassie, T'Challa, Bruce, Melinda, Phil and Daisy are, everyone sitting around on the chairs and couches.

"About time, we were about to send out a search party for you two." Clint comments seeing them.

"Uncle Clint was, Pete and I both agreed that after asking FRIDAY we should leave you and Mom alone." Vance reveals, from where he is sitting on the floor with Peter and Cooper, across the room from Kate and Lana who are sitting with Daisy.

"Thanks for that boys." Tony says, smiling at his sons, as that's what Vance and Peter are to him, his sons, both how he sees them and what they are to him legally too.

"So, now that you two are finally here I guess we can get this party started." Hope comments, with a smirk as there are a few birthday traditions that she and Melinda intend to make Tony take part in.

"Not yet, there's something I have to say." Tony reveals, walking to a place over to where everyone can see him, and Natasha walks with him, and doesn't move away from her husband.

"Tony, what is it?" Rhodey asks, knowing his friend well enough to know that there is something he's not saying.

"I'm dying." Tony reveals, deciding to rip the bandaid off.

"Dad, don't joke about that." Peter says, pain in his voice, not wanting to believe that as after everyone he's lost he can't lose Tony, who he started calling Dad about a year ago, too.

"I'm not joking Pete." Tony reveals, it being clear to everyone that he is telling the truth.

"What?" Hope asks shocked, pain in her voice too.

"My hearts dying and because toxins are in my blood, that at this stage can't be removed, from the Arch reactor I used to have in my chest, I'm not eligible for a transplant." Tony explains, "For the last three months I have been working with Bruce, Stephen, T'Challa, Helen Cho, Jemma Simmons and even Hank and Bobbi Morse have been looking at everything, to try and find a way to both remove the toxins and repair the damage to my heart." Tony explains.

"How long do you have if you don't manage to find a way?" Melinda asks, asking what they are all thinking.

"A few months, at most." Tony answers and as he does both Peter and Vance go running out the room, both looking like they are going to burst into tears.

"I'll go." Lana says, getting up and chasing after her brothers.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Clint asks, putting his arm around Nathaniel who is looking upset, though he doesn't completely understand everything that is going on.

"I was expecting to have found a cure by now." Tony admits, "I need to go check on my kids." He says, heading out of the room.

"Nat I….." Laura starts to say, not even being able to imagine how hard this is for Natasha.

"I know." Natasha says before heading after her family.

"Uncle Tony can't die, he just can't." Cooper says, looking close to tears himself.

* * *

Chasing after their kids neither Natasha nor Tony are surprised when the find Cooper, Vance, and Lana sitting together in one of the smaller living areas, the one with a lot of bean bag chairs, that is often used to play video games, though thanks to Kate's family money the teenagers have their own hide away on the grounds but as they didn't run in that direction Natasha and Tony know that Peter, Vance and Lana didn't head there.

"Peter, Vance, Lana." Tony says as he and Natasha walk into the room.

"Dad." Vance says, getting up from between his brother and sister and running over and hugging Tony tightly, surprising Tony slightly as even though Vance has come a long way he is still hesitant about physical touch and is only comfortable with the people he trusts, which is a small list, but even still he doesn't think Vance has ever ran for a hug before.

"It will be okay, Kiddo." Tony says as he hugs his son, having no idea what else to say as after he and Natasha realised how serious things were between them, even before they got married he adopted Vance too and Natasha adopted Peter.

"You don't know that, Tony." Lana says, being the only one of the three teenagers who doesn't call Tony and Natasha Mom and Dad something they don't mind as they know that the kids need to be comfortable, as honestly it surprised them, a lot, when Vance and Peter started to.

"Lana…" Natasha starts to say, as even though that is exactly what she has been thinking for the last three months she wants Peter, Vance and Lana to be able to hold onto some hope that Tony is going to be okay, at least for a little while longer.

"Don't Lana me, Nat." Lana says, trying to focus on annoyance rather than the pain she is feeling, "Tony's dying and for months the smartest people in the world have been trying to find a cure and come up blank."

"That doesn't mean we're going to stop trying." Tony says as he and Vance stop hugging.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Peter asks, speaking for the first time since he went running out of the other living room, and both Natasha and Tony can hear the anger in his voice.

"Honestly I was hoping to have found a cure by now." Tony admits, looking at his son.

"Well you haven't, and you should have told us." Peter says before angrily walking past Tony and Natasha, knowing exactly where he has to go.

"I'll go talk to him." Tony says, heading out of the room, leaving Natasha with Vance and Lana.

"What if Lana's right, Mom?" Vance asks it being clear that he is terrified of that, "What if a cure can't be found?"

"It means Tony will die." Lana answers, standing up

"Yeah, it does." Natasha confirms and both Vance and Lance can hear the pain in her voice, "But like Tony just said no one's giving up." She says and as she does she notices Vance trying to hold back tears, "Come here." She tells her son and he walks the few steps that separate them and hugs his mother, "You too, Lana." Natasha says as she hugs Vance and Lana walks towards Natasha and she hugs them both.

* * *

In the living room Daisy and Kate, at Daisy's suggestion, have taken one of the cars and Cooper, Lila, Cassie and Nathaniel on an ice cream run to allow the others to talk about what is going on.

Just like they have been ever since Daisy, Kate and the kids left Rhodey, Hope, Melinda, Vision, Phil, Bruce, T'Challa, Clint and Laura are sitting in tense silence.

"I want the truth." Rhodey says, looking between Bruce and T'Challa, "Realistically what do you think the chances are of finding a cure?" he asks, looking between the two people who know.

"It's hard to say." Bruce admits, "We thought a completely blood transfusion was the perfect cure." He explains, "Six weeks ago basically removed all of Tony's blood while quickly transferring in fresh blood, but the toxins remained." Bruce reveals.

"Figuring out a way to remove the toxins is what's most important." T'Challa reveals, "Because even if we don't manage to repair or reverse the damage to Tony's heart getting rid of the toxins means that he will be eligible for a transplant." He explains, trying to be a step removed from everything but the truth is that Tony is probably his closet friend so it's hard for him to talk about this.

"So basically you're saying that even though Tony's heart is dying what's killing him is the toxins?" Melinda asks, trying her best to hide the pain in her voice, as Phil reaches over and puts his hand on Melinda's leg, doing so because he knows what she is trying to hide.

"Both the toxins and the fact that his heart is dying are killing Tony, but the toxins are what's keeping him from being able to have the treatment that would save his heart." Bruce explains.

"What else are you trying to get rid of the toxins?" Hope asks, trying to think scientifically instead of thinking about the fact that one of the people who are more family to her than anyone blood related to her is dying.

"He's on medication, and we're working on theories." T'Challa answers, "We're consulting with the best, which is why we went to Jemma, and we're trying everything we can think of."

"And if you can't find a way, how bad are things going to get for Tony?" Clint asks curious, asking what everyone is too afraid to ask.

"At the moment only a small percent of his heart muscle is dead, and the toxins in his blood is at a pretty stable amount, but from our observations we know that both of those things are going to increase and Tony's going to experience heart failure." Bruce explains, trying to be as objective as possible, something which isn't easy when he is talking about someone who is like a brother to him, "It's… not going to be pleasant." He explains.

"You're underplaying it, aren't you?" Hope asks as she and Rhodey squeeze each other's hands.

"Yes." Vision confirms, knowing that without T'Challa or Bruce saying so and everyone once more drift into a pained silence.

* * *

As he knows his son Tony doesn't have to ask FRIDAY where he went, instead he just heads straight to the lab where he finds Peter accessing all the records of what is going on with him.

"Pete." Tony says, walking in.

"We can figure this out! We can figure out what is going on, and we can fix it!" Peter says, sounding both determine and upset.

"Pete." Tony says, walking over to his son.

"No! We can find a way; we can fix this!" Peter says, forcefully needed to believe that.

"Peter." Tony says, getting to Peter's side and putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I want to help figure this out." Peter says, turning to look at his dad, "You can't die, Dad, you can't die too, I can't lose you too." Peter says as he's lost too many family members to be able to handle losing Tony too.

"I wish I could say you won't lose me, but I can't." Tony assures his son, "But what I can promise you is that I'm not going to give up, and that I will do everything in my power to make sure I am here for a very, very long time." Tony says, wishing that there was more he could tell his son to make things okay, and Peter just steps forward and hugs him.

"I love you, Dad." Peter says, making a promise to himself that he'll say that more as it's something he regrets not saying more to his parents, and his Uncle Ben, and Aunt May.

"Love you too, Peter, so much." Tony says, as he returns the hug.

* * *

Having headed to a place near the compound that they know makes very good ice cream Kate, Lila, Cassie, Cooper, Daisy and Nathaniel are walking together to the store, Lila, Cassie and Cooper walking in front of them while Kate and Daisy are walking either side of Nathaniel, each holding one of his hands and as they walk, both of them lifting him up ever few steps, causing him to laugh.

If anyone were to watch they would think that Kate and Daisy, even Cooper, are just walking and enjoying themselves, but the truth is that all three of them are watching for any sign of danger and are all ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"We're taking ice cream back for everyone else right?" Cooper asks, "Pete, Vance and Lana would probably really want ice cream right now."

"Yeah, we'll bring back a few extra pints." Daisy assures him.

"Good." Cassie says, sounding glad, as they arrive at the shop.

"Daisy, why is everyone so sad?" Nathaniel asks, sounding confused, and everyone stops walking, and Daisy and Kate exchange looks.

"I'll take the others in." Kate says, letting go of Nathaniel's hand and heading into the ice cream shop with Cassie, Lila and Cooper, as while she has spent more time with Nathaniel Daisy is better than her at this kind of thing.

"Daisy?" Nathaniel asks curious, looking confused, as Daisy squats down in front of the five-year-old.

"Uncle Tony's sick, Nate." Daisy reveals, feeling comfortable enough to say that, though she doesn't want to tell the young boy too much, saying uncle Tony even though she doesn't call him that because that's what Nathaniel calls him, "It's making everyone sad."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Nathaniel asks, looking upset.

"I don't know." Daisy admits, "But Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, T'Challa, Stephen, Hank, Hellen and Jemma are all working together to help Uncle Tony." She explains.

"They can help him; they always help people!" Nate realises.

"Yeah Nate, they do." Daisy confirms, "Let's go get ice cream." Daisy says with a smile, standing up, and once more taking the young boys hand before heading into the ice cream shop.

* * *

Hours later Daisy, Melinda and Phil have gone back to S.H.I.E.L.D and everyone else is spread out through the compound.

Walking into his and Natasha's bedroom, which is pretty large, Tony isn't at all surprised to find his wife doing Tai-Chi as while Melinda taught her how to do it years ago Natasha's only started to do it regularly since he became sick, it's her way of dealing, not that she told him that, he just knows. Knowing how much she needs to do it Tony doesn't disturbed her and instead goes about his normal bedtime routine and once he is done he sits down on the end of their bed and just watches.

Five minutes after Tony started to watch his wife Natasha finishes and then walks over to Tony.

"How'd it go with Peter?" Natasha asks, it being clear that she is concerned.

"He's hurting, and can't bear the thought of losing me." Tony reveals, guilt clear in his voice as he opens his legs so that Natasha can stand between them, "He also got into my medical records, said he's going to help figure this out." Tony reveals.

"We both saw that coming." Natasha reminds him as they both talked about it and knew that as soon as Peter knew what was going on with Tony he'd try to help

"Yeah." Tony says, reaching out and pushing Natasha's hair back before putting his hands on Natasha's hips, "Vance? Lana?"

"Both upset. Vance doesn't even want to think about losing the only real father he's ever known. Lana's terrified too, though she's trying harder to hide it." Natasha reveals.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told them." Tony comments, as all he wants to do is protect Peter, Vance, Lana and even Natasha from pain, and it seems like he's just caused them more.

"No, we did the right thing, they deserve to know what might be coming." Natasha informs her husband, "How's your pain been today? Any more difficulty breathing?"

"Pain's been about the same." Tony answers, "Breathing was a little difficult earlier, but I didn't do anything and it passed." Tony says, pulling Natasha in closer, "All in all I'd say it was a pretty good day."

"Sounds like it." Natasha says, as she knows that days are coming, probably very, very soon, where a day with the kind of symptoms Tony just described will be a pipe dream, "It's time for the medication." She says as there is an experimental medication that Tony is on that he only trusts her to give him.

"Yeah." Tony confirms and Natasha moves back then walks over to the bedside table on Tony's side of the bed and pulls out a vial and syringe.

Turning back to the bed Natasha sees Tony lying on the bed, on his stomach and Natasha moves in the right position to inject the medication into his spin, that being one of the reasons why she injects it.

"Don't move." Natasha instructs as she cleans the area where she is going to inject and then lines the needle up.

"I won't." Tony says, bracing himself for the intense pain he knows is coming.

"Relax, it will be worse if you don't." Natasha tells him as she injects him, saying what she says every single time she gives him the medication.

"I know." Tony says through gritted teeth.

Once Natasha injects Tony shed deposes of what she has to get rid of before once more sitting next to Tony who is still lying on his stomach, as still as a rock, though it is clear that he is in pain.

"Better or worse?" Natasha asks, as she reaches out and takes Tony's hand.

"Same." Tony forces out as he squeezes Natasha's hand.

"Just a few more minutes." Natasha reminds him, doing what is basically the only thing that helps Tony once he's been injected with that particular medication.

For five minutes Natasha holds Tony's hand while he tries to hide the fact that he is in incredible pain, something which is more than a little difficult and as she watches him Natasha feels completely useless, just like she always does when he has this medication as she wishes there was more she could do.

"it's easing." Tony finally says, after what feels like a lifetime to Natasha.

"That was longer." Natasha realises, knowing because she timed it.

"Yeah, could be good be a good thing." Tony says pushing himself up.

"Move slowly." Natasha reminds him, "Or it could be a very bad thing." She counters.

"Guess, we'll find out in the next lot of tests." Tony says he slowly gets into a sitting position, "You shouldn't have to see this." He says, guilt in his voice.

"We've talked about this." Natasha reminds him, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to let you push me away." She says forcible.

"You might be a master Spy Tash, but I know you and I know you're hurting, and I don't want that." Tony tells his wife "Maybe it would be better for you if…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Anthony Stark." Natasha says angrily, knowing exactly what he is going to say because he's said it before, "You might be my husband but you don't get to decide what's best for me, I do, and I decide to stay." Natasha says, completely meaning that, "So you can try to push me away all you want, but it's not going to work, because I love you and I'm going to be with you ever step of the way." Natasha says, reaching out and taking Tony's hands, it being clear how serious she is as she hardly every says I love you and she NEVER says it when someone other than one of their kids can hear, "You said you're not giving up without a fight, well I'm fighting for you, I'm fighting right beside you because that's what partners do."

"I love you too, Tash, so much." Tony says, before kissing her as he knows trying to push Natasha away won't work, but he keeps trying, even though he doesn't want to, because he hates hurting her and that's exactly what watching him die is doing to her.

* * *

While Natasha and Tony are in their room their three kids are in the getaway area that Kate arranged to be built, where they have been for a while just sitting in silence when Cooper and Kate walk in.

"Hey." Cooper says, having no idea what else to say.

"Hey." Peter and Lana say, though Vance is quiet.

"Okay do you guys need me to use the fact that I am twenty-one?" Kate asks curious, everyone knowing exactly what she is offering.

"No, no alcohol. Alcohol makes everything worse." Vance says, and his words don't surprise anyone considering his history.

"Vance is right, drinking is bad idea." Peter realises, completely agreeing with his brother.

"I think I need to hit something, or blow something up, or both." Lana comments.

"That's an idea I could get behind." Cooper admits, "Pete? Vance?" he asks, looking over at his two best friends.

"I could get behind punching something." Peter admits, "Or just using my powers."

"Same." Vance says with a nod, as he is a little surprised he hasn't caused things to go flying already.

"Then I guess it's time we finally put our training room to good use." Kate comments as while she made sure there was a training room in their getaway they usually use one of the training rooms in the main compound so that they can work with the others.

"That's sounds like a really good idea." Lana says, standing up and once she is she sticks out her hands to pull Peter and Vance up too.

Five minutes later the five teenagers are in the training room that they all worked together to design, Kate and Cooper are fighting hand to hand while Peter is using his webs to swing around the room, avoiding explosions, coming from Lana, and things being thrown around thanks to Vance, who is also using his powers to fly around the room, and even though things are exploding, going flying, and getting webbed up, they aren't worrying about things going wrong, they are just letting off steam together, trying to deal with the news they got.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

 **May 30** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound**

 **Morning.**

Having skipped breakfast, something which those who live at the compound still do together most days Tony is his office going between doing the various paperwork he has to do for, The Avengers, the UN in general, and Stark Industries and things related, as well going over the research on his heart condition as well as his latest test results.

"Tony." Two voices say as Tony works and he looks up to see Rhodey and Hope walking in the room, Hope closing the door behind them.

"Hey." Tony says, looking up at them.

"You should have told us!" Hope tells the person she's considered to be her brother since she was a teenager.

"Like I said last night I thought I'd find a cure by now." Tony reveals.

"That's not it." Rhodey says, knowing that because he knows his friend, as he walks towards Tony, using the latest device Tony, with a lot of input from Stephen, built him to help him walk again, a device that is the most comfortable and the most effective, device yet, "You didn't tell us because you think you have to go through this alone, maybe that you don't deserve support."

"I told Tash what was going on as soon as I suspected." Tony argues, telling the truth, as he told Natasha what he suspected before he even ran any tests.

"Nat's different, you don't keep secrets from her." Hope argues, "You have another reason, and I don't think it's Jim's martyr theory, at least not only that. So, what is it?"

"We've all lost so much, every single one of us, and I wanted to save the pain of knowing about me if I was just going to find a cure." Tony explains, doing so because he knows Hope and Rhodey aren't going to let it go.

"And now you don't think you will find a cure." Rhodey says, there being pain in his voice.

"I don't know." Tony admits, and honestly that admission causes both Hope and Rhodey to be worried.

"Okay, I'm going to say one thing and you're going to listen." Hope informs Tony, "You don't have to try and save us from pain. We're family, and we're going to support you and be here with you, but you need to be honest because like Jim said you don't have to go through this alone, and you do deserve support."

"Just like I told you last time you were dying this lone gunslinger act is unnecessary, you don't have to go through this alone, and you don't have to push people away." Rhodey tells his best friend.

"What makes you think I'm pushing people away?" Tony asks, feeling a little insulted.

"I know you." Rhodey says simply, "And I know you'd rather be alone in your pain than let anyone you care about be hurt or worried, but not of us are going to let you do that, so you shouldn't bother trying." Rhodey explains, honestly in the past few weeks he's noticed Tony pulling away from basically everyone and how he knows why.

"Whatever you say, I need to go talk to Bruce and King Kitty about something." Tony says, getting up and heading out of the room, taking some of the research he was looking at with him, and leaving Hope and Rhodey to exchange concerned looks.

* * *

After leaving his office Tony heads straight to the lab where Bruce and T'Challa are working together.

"The rate at which that the muscle is dying is increasing." Tony reveals, walking into the lab.

"Yeah, we were just looking at that." Bruce confirms.

"I know we weren't going to redo all the tests until the day I leave, but I think we should do them now." T'Challa comments as he is going to be staying at the compound for a few days, so that he, Tony and Bruce could work together in person rather than via video conferences.

"Yeah," Tony confirm, "We do all of them, every single one, that way we can get a complete picture and maybe figure out, once and for all, the rate at which everything is getting worse."

"Would be best." Bruce confirms.

"We should get started." T'Challa realises, "FRIDAY could you please tell Natasha that we're re-doing all the tests."

"NO." Tony quickly says.

"Tony…." Bruce starts to say.

"FRIDAY do not tell Natasha that we're doing more tests." Tony requests.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY confirms.

"Natasha would want to know what's going on." T'Challa informs Tony, knowing that for a fact.

"I don't want her to worry until we have the results." Tony reveals, taking off his jacket, "We'll start with blood."

* * *

 **May 30** **th** **2020\. The Playground**

 **Lunchtime.**

Just like she has been all morning, Daisy is sitting on the ground in the bunk corridor.

"You know you said you were going to meet me and Maria in the gym two hours ago." A voice says and Daisy looks over to see Bobbi walking towards her, normally it would also be Sharon who Daisy is meeting, but she is on a mission.

"I did?" Daisy asks confused, "Right, I did. Sorry." Daisy says as Bobbi sits down next to her.

"You okay?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms, "I'm just…." Daisy starts to say, before trailing off.

"Worried about May?" Bobbi supplies.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms with a nod, "Tony is her basically her brother, and he's dying, and she hasn't been out of her room all day. I'm just worried." She admits.

"Why don't you go in there, talk to her." Bobbi suggests.

"I don't want to intrude, maybe she needs some space." Daisy comments, looking uncertain.

"Daze, in the past few years May has become your Mom, you call her that, she has made no secret of seeing you as her daughter. She probably needs you more than ever right now." Bobbi explains to Daisy, "Go in there, talk to her." Bobbi encourages.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that." Daisy says, pushing herself up and walking over to the door to Melinda and Phil's bunk.

"Good luck." Bobbi says before getting up and heading back out of the corridor.

Once Bobbi walks away Daisy reaches out and knocks on door.

"Mom, It's me." Daisy says as he knocks.

"Come in." Melinda's voice responds and Daisy walks into the room that the people who have become her parents share, and she finds May sitting on a chair, staring at what looks to be a photo, "Hi Daisy." She greats.

"Hey Mom." Daisy says, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed as it's closets to where her Mom is sitting.

"Did you need something, Daisy?" Melinda asks, looking up at her.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Daisy explains.

"I am." Melinda says, and honestly she isn't overly sure whether she is lying or not.

"Is that you, Hope and Tony?" Daisy asks curious, getting a quick glimpse of the photo.

"Yes." Melinda says with a nod, handing the photo over to Daisy, "It was the first photo we ever took, when we were at boarding school."

"So you're all eight years old here?" Daisy asks curious, looking down at it.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"You were a cute kid." Daisy says, handing the photo back over, "I'm sorry Mom, I know Tony's your brother, I know you must be hurting." She says, "I can't imagine how hard it was for you to hear that last night." She admits.

"Hope, Tony and I became a family when we felt like we had no one else." Melinda reveals, telling Daisy as she knows that Daisy will get the bond she shares with Hope and Tony, more than anyone, "We were always there for each other because we had no one else, I can't imagine Tony not being around." Melinda admits, actually showing that it is painful for her.

Having no idea what else to do Daisy moves over and wraps her arms around the woman who is like her mother, hugging her close, and as she has gotten used to Daisy's hugs Melinda doesn't tense, instead she takes comfort in the person who has become her daughter.

* * *

 **May 30** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Afternoon.**

Just like she has been doing for most of the day, unaware that her husband is once more undergoing tests, Natasha is in one of the gyms at the compound training, and letting off steam by punching things.

"Nat." A voice says as Natasha hits a punching bag and Natasha looks to see Clint standing at the door.

"If you want to talk, I'm here. If you don't I get it, and I won't force you to." Clint says, before turning away.

"He's pushing me away." Natasha reveals, before Clint can leave and so he turns around and walks over to his friend, "There's this medication he's taking, experimental of course, and I'm the only one he'll let give it to him." Natasha explains, "It causes him a hell of a lot of pain, and he keep saying that I shouldn't have to see him like that." Natasha reveals, hitting the bag, "He thinks pushing me away would be better, and I don't know how to get him to see that I'm not going anywhere." She admits, pain in her voice.

"I get him doing that." Clint admits, causing Natasha to look right at him.

"What?" Natasha asks, a little surprised.

"Every single time we leave here to go on a mission we could die, we all know that, but we don't let ourselves think about that because we wouldn't be able to do what we have to do if we did, but this, with Tony, is different." Clint reveals, "He knows that he is dying and unless something changes it's going to be soon. It's probably the only thing he can think about, but he wouldn't be thinking about himself. He'd be thinking about you and Peter, and Vance, and Lana, he'd be thinking about what happens to you if he dies." Clint explains, "He probably thinks that if he pushes you away, or make you pissed at him, then things will be easier for you if he does die, you'll hurt less."

"How do you know that?" Natasha asks, wondering what Clint is seeing that she's not.

"It's what I'd do." Clint reveals, "If I was dying I'd push Laura and the kids away, to protect them, try and save them from pain." Clint explains, "He's doing the same thing." Clint reveals.

"He's such an idiot." Natasha says annoyed, realising that she should have seen what Clint saw earlier, as she was thinking that Tony didn't like her seeing him in pain, but if Clint's right, which she suspects he is, then it's something much deeper, "FRIDAY where is my idiot of a husband?" Natasha asks, planning on talking some sense into him.

"Boss is in the lab with King T'Challa and Doctor Banner." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Natasha says and then she hurries out of the room without a single word to Clint as she realises what must be going on.

"Wow." Clint says as he watches Natasha go, being pretty grateful that he's not Tony right now.

* * *

After leaving the gym Natasha goes straight to the lab where she sees the now familiar sight of Bruce and T'Challa running tests on Tony.

"I thought you weren't going to run more tests for a few more days?" Natasha asks, sounding a little concerned, as Bruce and T'Challa exchange looks, both thinking that this may not go well.

"We decided to move things up." Bruce answers.

"Why?" Natasha asks, looking directly at Tony, who honestly wants to avoid answering, "Tony?" Natasha asks, taking a few more steps towards her husband as Bruce and T'Challa continue to run their tests.

"Okay, done." Bruce says, though he is pretty sure that neither Natasha nor Tony are listening.

"We think that the rate at which my heart muscle is dying is increasing, we running every test again to get a better picture." Tony explains to his wife.

"Which we've just got." Bruce says and he, Tony, T'Challa and Natasha all walk over to the screen that Bruce is looking at, "I'll put it up." He says and with a swipe of his hand the test results are projected into a hologram in the middle of the room.

As soon as the results appear Tony and T'Challa both look concerned, and as she has spent enough time in the last few months listening and reading Tony's test results, Natasha knows how bad these results are.

"Okay, not what I was hoping for." Tony says, as he reaches out and takes Natasha's hand.

"We need to look at everything again, figure out a better treatment plan." Bruce realises, "We need to slow down the heart damage so we can figure out the toxin problem."

"The toxin is binding to you, to your blood and organs, we just need to find the catalyst to unbind it, and then we should be able to flush your system." T'Challa says, looking at Tony.

"Isn't that what you've been trying to figure out for the past two weeks?" Natasha asks, as they started looking for a way to get rid of the toxin, then moved on to destroying the toxin, and then they realised the binding problem which they've been trying to figure out.

"Yeah, guess we just have to try harder." Bruce says, not sure what else they can do.

"And we're going to have to get more creative." Tony realises, "And less cautious."

"Is that a good idea?" Natasha asks as she is pretty sure that they have been pretty far from cautious for a while now.

"I don't think we have another choice." Tony admits, looking at his wife.

"How long?" Natasha asks, looking directly at Tony, though she suspects that he isn't going to be the one who is going to answer, and just like she suspected he would Tony avoids answering her, "T'Challa? Bruce?" Natasha asks, not looking away from her husband.

"Not sure yet." Bruce answers, "We're going to have to compare these results with Tony's past tests, figure out exactly how fast things are progressing and then consult with the others." Bruce explains, "I wouldn't be able to say for sure until then, but judging by this I'd say not long." Bruce answers, pain in his voice as he is pretty sure that Tony has at the most a couple of months.

"I'm sorry, my friends." T'Challa says, looking at Tony and Natasha.

"Me too." Tony admits.

"Let's go talk in your office." Natasha says to Tony.

"Okay." Tony says.

"We'll get FRIDAY to let you know when we have a new treatment theory." Bruce tells Tony and Natasha.

"Thanks." Tony responds as he and Natasha head out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha and Tony walk into Tony's office both of them knowing that this isn't going to be an easy conversation.

"I know why you're pushing me away." Natasha tells Tony.

"Tash…" Tony starts to say, not wanting to have this conversation once more.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You pushing me away because you think that by doing so it will hurt me less if you die, and you're wrong." Natasha tells her husband, "There's nothing you can do to make you dying hurt any less, so please, stop trying to push me away because no matter what you're not going to be able to." Natasha tells him.

"I keep think thinking about you and the kids, about what will happen if I don't figure this out." Tony reveals, walking over and sitting on his desk, "God Tash, I want to be here to see the kids finish college, to see them maybe have families of their own one day, and I want to grow old with you." Tony reveals, looking upset as Natasha walks over to him, "But I also keep thinking about all the things Peter, Vance and Lana are going to need me for that I'll miss. I won't be there to walk Lana down the aisle if she ever gets married. I won't bet there to teach Peter and Vance everything else they need to know about growing up, about being men, and I hate that because I remember what it's like not to have that and I don't want that for them." Tony reveals, "I pushing you away because it's what I've always done, I don't know what else to do." He admits.

"Don't do that." Natasha says, wrapping her arms around Tony and hugging him, "Pushing me away, pushing Peter, and Vance, and Lana away, even pushing everyone else here away will only hurt us all, it won't protect us." She says as she hugs Tony.

"Mom's right." A voice says a few seconds later and Tony and Natasha turn to the door to see Peter, Vance and Lana, it being Peter who talked, and it is clear that they have been listening for a little while.

"You can't push us away, Dad, not now." Peter says as he and his siblings step forward.

"We're not going to let you." Vance says, stepping forward to.

"Because you're wrong, Tony. Pushing us away isn't protecting us from pain, it's just being an asshole." Lana comments.

"Lana." Natasha says in a warning tone of voice.

"What? You just said the exact same thing." Lana says in her defence.

"This is exactly what I've been trying to tell you, you can try to push us away, but you won't succeed, because we're your family and we're not going anywhere." Natasha tells Tony, suspecting that because it's the kids talking then he may just believe them.

"I love you guys, so much." Tony says.

"Love you too Dad." Peter and Vance say together, at the same time Natasha and Lana say,

"Love you too, Tony."

"Family hug." Tony says and Peter, Vance and Lana walk forward and the family of five embrace in a hug.

* * *

It has been a little while since Tony and Natasha have hugged their kids and the two of them are walking into the lab where T'Challa and Bruce are. As they want to get the update on everything before they tell the kids the latest news Natasha and Tony didn't mention to Peter, Vance and Lana what they were doing.

"What's it looking like?" Tony asks as he and Natasha walk in the lab.

"Not good." Bruce admits, as Natasha and Tony walk over, "The rate at which the muscle is dying has increased to this." He says, putting a hologram up and as soon as they see it, both Natasha and Tony both pale as it is much worse than they were expecting.

"Damn it." Tony says annoyed, "Do we know if any of the experimental medication is doing anything to delay it?"

"Yeah, we do." T'Challa confirms, picking up a piece of paper out of the printer, "Doctor Simmons and Doctor Cho have both looked at everything and agree that this is the best drug regiment, at least for now." He says, handing a piece of paper over to Tony.

"That's not going to be pleasant." Tony says, reading the paper as he knows the side effects of each of the medications.

"No, it's not, but for now it's the best thing." T'Challa admits, "We'll re-evaluate in a week."

"Is there any good news today?" Natasha asks as it really doesn't seem like it.

"Maybe." Bruce says and everyone turns to look at him, "I've been talking to Hank, we might have a theory that could lead to something." He reveals.

"Might?" Tony asks, walking over, "Let me see that." He says as he gets closer to Bruce he steps aside so that Tony can have a look, "Huh, you're right, it might work." He realises, "But, it's going to be a while before we could even have a prototype for testing."

"I know, that's the problem, but we've got to try anyway." Bruce says, looking at his friend.

"We should consider looking down other avenues too." Tony tells Bruce.

"We will." Bruce and T'Challa say together, both knowing that they will do that as they have to try everything they can.

* * *

Hours later everyone at the compound have headed to bed but Vance finds himself unable to sleep, and so he reaches out and turns on his bedside lamp, and grabs a tablet where he goes to the photos and just flickers though photos of him and his family as he sits up in his bed.

Vance isn't overly sure how long he has been staring at the pictures when he hears his door open a little and so he looks over and sees Peter.

"Can I come in?" Peter asks curious.

"Sure." Vance responds and Peter walks over and sits down next to him, "Do you remember this?" he asks, showing Peter the picture he is looking at.

"Fourth of July last year. We basically flooded the grounds." Peter says with a small smile, "And caused several small explosions when we set of the fireworks."

"Yeah, it was the first time I wasn't scared of that kind of loud noise." Vance reveals, "I barely remember my biological mom, for so long I had no idea what it was like to have a family, to feel safe and loved. Mom changed that, and so did Dad, and you, and Cooper, and Lana, and everyone else here." Vance reveals, "I can't lose that."

"You won't." Peter tells his little brother, "I don't remember my biological parents, but I do remember Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and I always remember what they were like, and how they made me feel." He explains, "If Dad dies, it's going to suck, and we're going to be completely devastated and feel like we can't get through it, but we'll have Mom, and no matter what you'll still have me." Peter assures his little brother, putting his arm around him, there being pain in his voice as he speaks.

"And you'll both have me." A voice says from the doorway and Peter and Vance look towards the door to see Lana, "Guess none of us can sleep tonight." Lana reveals as she asked FRIDAY if Vance, Peter, Kate and Cooper were awake, "Look, I know I can be bitch sometimes, and I haven't always been the most pleasant person to be around, but you guys are my brothers, my little brothers, and I'll have your backs, always be here." She assures them, surprising both her brothers as it isn't often that Lana admits how much she cares.

"We're looking at photos." Vance reveals, "Want to join?" he asks.

"Definitely." Lana says, walking over and sitting down next to her brothers and together they look at all the family photos, all three of them trying to think of the better times, while not thinking about what is going to happen next, and before too long they all end up falling asleep in Vance's bed.

* * *

 **June 2** **nd** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Evening.**

It has been two days since Tony started on a new drug regiment and ever since then he has been experiencing some pretty bad side effects, including a lot of pain, but despite those side effects Tony has elected to continue on the new drug regiment as they need at least a week to know whether it worked.

It is dinner time and like they do for dinner every day and breakfast most days everyone who lives at the Compound are having dinner together.

"Boss, Doctor Strange has just arrived." FRIDAY reveals as there is a room in the compound where Stephen always opens portals when he arrives so that he doesn't accidently shock people, scare people, or accidently open a portal in front of people who don't know about him.

"Okay, tell him we're having dinner, which he would know." Tony realises.

"Okay, does he not have food at the Sanctorum?" Clint asks, sounding a little amused, "I swear Stephen always shows up when we're having meals."

"That's because food here tastes much better." Stephen reveals as he walks into the room.

"I'll take that compliment." Laura comments as while they take turns cooking, something that has been happening since Laura started teaching everyone, Laura still does most the cooking.

"You know where we keep plates." Natasha says and Stephen heads over and grabs a plate before taking a seat at the table.

"So, you just hear to eat food or did you need something?" Tony asks curious, trying to ignore the fact that every bite he takes makes him feel nausea.

"We can talk after dinner." Stephen says, giving Tony a look, one that Tony recognizes.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, realising exactly what that look means, and coming to the decision that he is done with eating, and not just because he is feeling sick.

"King T'Challa, Natasha, you'll both join us of course." Stephen comments as with what they have to talk about it would be best for conversation to take place with all four of them.

"Should conference in Mel and Phil on this?" Tony asks curious, as that should give him some idea about how bad things are.

"Not at first, but yes." Stephen confirms, causing everyone who is old enough to understand what that means to exchange concerned looks.

"Okay." Tony says and the group drift into the normal dinner conversation as they eat, or as everyone but Tony eat, most people being a little concerned about what Stephen could be there to talk to them about as they can tell by his avoidance of talking about it while they eat that it is going to be bad.

* * *

A little while later Natasha, Tony, T'Challa and Stephen are making their way to Tony's office. Just as they arrive outside the office Stephen and T'Challa head into the office while Natasha reaches out and grabs Tony's arm so that he doesn't follow.

"How bads the nausea?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Could be worse, but I figured it would put everyone else their dinner if I were to vomit on the table." Tony admits.

"Good call." Natasha tells him, "Maybe you should re-evaluate the medication protocol."

"Not for another five days." Tony argues.

"Tony…." Natasha starts to say.

"Tasha, this is the only thing that has shown any promise of slowing things down, and I have to see it through." Tony explains to his wife, "I can handle the nausea, and the pain, and everything else, and if it means having a little bit more time to figure this out I will handle everything that comes with this medication, because having more time, with you and our kids, and the rest of our family, time to figure this out is what matters."

"It is, doesn't mean that I like seeing you suffer." Natasha admits.

"I'm with you on that one." Tony says before hugging his wife and placing a kiss on her head.

"We should probably get in there, see what the good doctor has to say." Natasha comments as she takes comfort in her husband's arms.

"Yeah, we should." Tony says and the two of them break apart and head into the office where T'Challa and Stephen are waiting.

"Medication protocol giving you side effects?" Stephen asks as Tony and Natasha walk into the room, knowing about that even though he has been out of contact in the past few days as T'Challa and Bruce filled him in over dinner.

"It's nothing I can't handle; you can probe me later if you insist." Tony tells Stephen, "What's the problem?"

"War coming to earth." Stephen answers simply.

"More details please Stephen." Natasha requests, a level off annoyance to her voice as she knows what Stephen can be like and she really doesn't have the patients to deal with his vagueness right now.

"An army is coming, an army consisting of Chitauri and other creatures that you've never heard off, millions of them." Stephen explains, "I paid a visit to Thor and he's seeing the same signs I'm seeing." He reveals.

"Which are what exactly?" T'Challa asks.

"That Thanos is sending them." Stephen reveals, "He's getting sick of us standing in his way so he's going to destroy everyone and everything that stands in the way of him and what he wants. It seems like destroying earth along with us is top of his list." He explains.

"How long we got until the army's' arrive?" Tony asks.

"I can't say. It could be weeks or a couple of months." Stephen says.

"Okay, we have some time, that's something. We can try and prepare a defence." T'Challa realises, "We've got S.H.I.E.L.D and the defenders, and I'm guessing Thor and others he knows, we'll have to coordinate defence, but we can fight back."

"it won't be enough." Natasha realises, "And that's your point." She says, looking at Stephen, "You think we're going to need Rogers, and Wilson, Wanda, Lang." She realises.

"I don't think, I know." Stephen corrects, "We need to reach out and if we want a chance at truly coordinating a response that gives us a chance, then we need to start to train, together."

"For the last three years Rogers and his team have been running all around the world, breaking laws and not respecting boarders when it suits them, leaving us to clean up the messes, and deal with the fall out, they leave with their so called help, and you want to bring them here, forgetting all of that." Tony says angrily, as while Steve and his team have done a hell of a lot of good, and have saved people, they have also left a lot of messes, and a lot of angry and hurt people in their wake, as well as being one, of admittedly many reasons, why more people are becoming afraid of enhanced people.

"We need them and you know it." Stephen informs Tony, "It could be months before the army's get here and we both know that…."

"Chances are I'll be dead before then." Tony finishes, "Which means there will be even less people who can fight."

"And we would have lost the person who in the past has managed to get the UN to let us try before making stupid decisions." T'Challa realises, as even though he, and even Phil are able to deal with the United Nations relatively well it's Tony they respect, it's Tony they tend to listen to, "More help might not be a bad idea." He realises, as while he really doesn't approve of what Steve and his people have been doing the past three years, he can see how getting their help would be a good idea for something like this, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't have to face the consequences of their actions.

"To even consider bringing them here we'd have to get an amnesty for the UN, at least a temporary one, and even if we could manage that we'd have to get Rogers to agree." Tony realises, "It won't be easy."

"It never is." Natasha says, knowing that for a fact.

"FRIDAY tell Rhodey, Hope, Clint, Laura, Bruce, and Vision to come here." Tony requests as he knows that his discussion needs to happen with the others not just him, Natasha, T'Challa and Stephen.

"Yes Boss."

"And once you've done that call S.H.I.E.L.D tell Coulson that we need to talk to him, Mel, Fury and Hill." Tony instructs.

"Yes Boss."

"Not bringing the kids in?" T'Challa asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Not yet. I don't want Cassie to get her hopes up about seeing her Dad, not yet." Tony says, looking completely exhausted, partly because of the news Stephen just delivered and partly because of how sick he is, but despite that he knows he has to hold it together, because this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **June 2** **nd** **2020\. Avengers Compound**

 **Night.**

It has been ten minutes since Tony asked FRIDAY to get the other adults and connect to S.H.I.E.L.D and since then he and Stephen have explained what is going on to everyone else.

"Logically it makes sense to get Rogers and the others, but realistically it may not be possible." Rhodey admits.

"Jim's right." Clint says, "Getting the UN approval will be difficult, but not impossible considering the circumstances." He reveals, "But getting Rogers to listen just might be. I mean we couldn't even keep him on the line when we tried to tell him about Cassie."

"That's why it won't be us making the call." Tony realises, looking at T'Challa.

"Barnes." T'Challa realises, "He's probably the only person who could keep Rogers on the line long enough to explain."

"That might be true, but Barnes has been out of Cryo, has been trigger free, for five months and has made it clear that he isn't ready to see Rogers again." Natasha points out.

"He's also made it clear that he wants to make up for what he's done, and once we explain to him what's going on, and whatever deal we make with the UN as long as it's fair, he'll reach out to Rogers about this." T'Challa realises, knowing that for a fact.

"How we'll contact Rogers is step two." Fury says from the screen that, he, Melinda, Phil and Maria Hill are on, "Step one is getting the United Nations to agree to bring them in from the cold."

"Waiting isn't a good idea, so we can call an emergency session for tomorrow." Tony says, "Stephen you'll have to be there to explain everything, Tasha, you and I need to be there to represent the Avengers, and T'Challa you know why you need to be there." Tony tells his friend before turning towards the screen, "Mel, as official S.H.I.E.L.D liaison with the Avengers. It would probably be a good idea for you to be there too."

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"I'll create a portal for seven thirty in the morning, does that work for you?" Stephen asks Melinda.

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"Now, we just have to figure out exactly what to say to the UN." Tony says and the group of both the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D begin to discuss everything.

* * *

A while later the plan for what to say to the United Nations has been decided and Natasha and Tony are lying in bed together.

"You going to be okay seeing Rogers again?" Natasha asks her husband concerned.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "For now I'm just going to focus on dealing with the UN." Tony reveals.

"You're not going to be able to do that for long." Natasha says, "Considering the issue I'd say that the UN would take about a week, at most, to come to a decision." She realises.

"Yeah, I know." Tony confirms, moving the blanket off him as he's starting to feel really hot.

"Fever?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Just a little warm." Tony corrects, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"FRIDAY, turn on the light." Natasha requests, moving over to Tony, "What else is wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Pain, pressure, nausea." Tony answers, knowing that if it was anyone other than Natasha asking he'd lie right now.

"FRIDAY, wake…." Natasha starts to say.

"No, don't finish that sentence." Tony requests, "I'm okay. Between the symptoms of what's going on with me, and the side effects of the medication, this is completely normal." Tony explains, looking at Natasha and trying to assure her that everything is okay, "There's no need to wake them."

"Okay." Natasha says, reaching out and taking Tony's hand.

"I'm gonna be sick." Tony says, letting go of Natasha's hand and running into the bathroom, something which makes the pressure in his chest worst, but he manages to get to the toilet just in time to vomit.

Not long after Tony starts to be sick too Natasha sits down on the edge of their spar bath which is near the toilet.

For a few minutes Tony is violently ill before he flushes the toilet and pushes himself away.

"How's the pain?" Natasha asks as Tony heads over to the sink.

"Manageable." Tony answers as he gets to the sink and starts to wash his mouth out with mouthwash.

"You sure about that?" Natasha asks concerned, as she stands up, "Because you look like crap." She says, looking at her husband in concern, though her voice has a joking tone to try and downplay that.

"The fact that spent the last few minutes vomiting probably has something to do with that." Tony comments, once he's washed his mouth out with mouthwash.

"That's not the only reason and we both know it." Natasha says as Tony starts to brush his teeth, "Something's getting worse, either your condition or the side effects from your medication." Natasha informs Tony.

"I know." Tony says once he finishes brushing his teeth then he opens the cabinet above the sink and takes a pill, "Anti-nausea medication, might not do anything considering everything else I'm on, but it's worth trying." He comments.

"Do you think it's the symptoms getting worse or the side effects?" Natasha asks curious.

"Bit off both I'd say." Tony admits, walking over to Natasha, trying to hold in a wince as he walks as he's still experiencing a lot of pressure in his chest, "We should talk about tomorrow. If I need to excuse myself because of this then you'll have to represent the Avengers."

"I know." Natasha says with a nod, "I really hate politics." She says annoyed.

"I know." Tony says, with a small smile, "But chances are…." He starts to say.

"I'll have to start to handle the political side of things a lot more." Natasha realises, pain in her voice, "I vote Hope and Jim get the job of playing diplomate." Natasha comments, "They're better at it than me."

"That they are." Tony confirms, as while Natasha has many skills diplomacy isn't one of them, "But the UN respects you, and listens to you because you speak your mind. It would be better for the Avengers if you handle the UN and politics."

"What's better for the Avengers is you handling the politics." Natasha reveals, "Huh, that's something that I would have once never considered saying." She says with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, well, I've had no choice." Tony tells Natasha, returning her smile, "And if it comes to it I know you'll rise up and be incredible at handling the politics." Tony says, completely meaning that, "I believe in you, Tash."

"Thanks Tone." Natasha says, walking the few steps that separate them and kissing her husband, "You ready to head back to bed?" Natasha asks once they break apart.

"Definitely." Tony confirms and they both do exactly that.

* * *

 **June 3** **rd** **2020 United Nations Headquarters**

 **Morning.**

At nine o'clock the next morning Tony, Natasha, Melinda, Stephen and T'Challa are waiting outside one of the United Nation meeting rooms, waiting to go in try and make their cases for getting Steve and his team temporary pardons or something to let them come back so that they can help with the problems that are coming.

As she is watching her husband Natasha notices that he is either trying to push down pain, or nausea and so she walks over to him.

"Pain or nausea?" Natasha asks in a quiet voice.

"Both." Tony says, it being clear the he is struggling, "But if I can get through this meeting without having difficulty breathing I'm going to call things a win."

"We have a different definition of win." Natasha says, reaching out and taking Tony's hand.

"Yeah." Tony confirms and for a few minutes the group of five wait in silence.

"Nat, Tony, we're being shown in." Melinda's voice says about five minutes after Natasha took Tony's hand.

"Okay." Tony says, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You've got this." Natasha tells Tony.

"Yeah." Tony says, doing his best to push down everything he is feeling, the nausea and the pain, knowing that he has to do so because he has to get through the session without showing weakness, "Let's do this." Tony says, putting on the mask he always uses when dealing with political stuff, though this time he is also pretending to be okay when he is very far from it.

"I've got your back." Natasha says and the two of them follow Melinda, T'Challa and Stephen into the meeting room.

Just like they always do when they have meetings at the UN Natasha, Tony, Melinda, T'Challa and Stephen walk to the front of the room and take their seats in the front row, and for a few minutes they sit and wait.

"Mr Stark, can you please explain why you called this session today." The speaker requests.

"I believe it would be best for Doctor Strange to explain why this session was called." Tony says, "Stephen, if you would." Tony requests.

"I'd be happy too." Stephen says, standing up and heading to the podium in the front of the room, "An army is coming to earth, an army of millions of creatures that have never been seen on earth before, including Chitauri." Stephen explains, "I have talked to Thor, and we have confirmed that the army is being sent by the being known as Thanos and he intends to destroy the earth." Stephen explains.

"Are you sure?" One of the representatives ask.

"Yes." Stephen explains.

"How long?"

"Hard to predict, but it seems like weeks or months." Stephen explains, "We called this meeting not to explain the problem, but to talk about a plan we have, Tony." He requests and Tony gets up and heads the podium, Natasha being the only one who noticed him needing to reach out to grab the table for a few seconds when he first got up.

"Thanks Stephen." Tony says, getting to the podium, and as he gets there Stephen takes a few steps to the left, "Thanks to the information Doctor Strange has given us we believe that our best plan of action is to plan a coordinated defence, which is going to take practice and training. S.H.I.E.L.D is already on board, Thor's organizing something as well, and I will be reaching out to The Defenders." Tony reveals, "But for our best chance we believe it would be best to locate Steve Rogers and his team, and bring them to the Avengers Compound for training so that we can fight this threat together." Tony reveals.

"You suggesting forgetting everything Steve Rogers has done over the past four years; you just want to let him back in without any consequences." One of the representatives says, clearly angry.

"Of course not." Tony says, as he feels a sharp pain in his chest that he tries not to react to.

"He needs help." Natasha hisses at T'Challa, knowing that the support will look better coming from him, rather than her.

"Neither Tony, nor myself, or any of the Avengers, or even S.H.I. . are suggesting we forget about the last four years, we can't." T'Challa says, standing up and walking to the podium as Tony reaches out and grabs it to steady himself, being glad that the podium hides that that is what he is doing, "What we are suggesting is that we come to a compromised that will allow Steve Rogers, and his team to return to the Avengers Compound and train so that we can fight this threat together." T'Challa explains as he gets to Tony and Stephen.

"Steve Rogers has been notorious for not being willing to compromise, what makes you think this will be different?"

"The circumstances are different." Tony reveals, feeling more tightness in his chest which is making it feel rather difficult to breath, and because they are standing either side of him Stephen and T'Challa hear that and exchange concerned looks, though thanks to the fact that Tony is so good at hiding things they only people who notice something wrong are the people who know about his condition, "if we can make Rogers understand the threat that is coming I believe that we could get him to compromise, but as King T'Challa said, we cannot forget about his actions of the last few years, and we don't intend for Rogers and his people not to face consequences for their actions." Tony says, as the pressure gets worse.

"I take it you have a proposal?"

"Yes." Stephen answers, after a brief look from Tony that says, 'help', "Commander May, Mrs Stark." Stephen says, inviting them up and both Natasha and Melinda walk up to the podium, where the three men are, Natasha hiding the fact that she is worried about Tony and together the five, Tony doing as little talking as possible in an attempt to hide what is going on with him, begin to explain their proposal and once they do the debating and arguing starts.

* * *

 **June 3** **rd** **2020\. Avengers Compound**

 **Afternoon**

After hours of arguing Tony, Natasha and T'Challa arrive back at the compound, having travelled by portal from the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"FRIDAY. Tell Clint, Rhodey, Hope, Vision, Bruce and Laura to meet in my office." Tony requests.

"Of course." FRIDAY answers.

"How you feeling?" T'Challa asks Tony as the three of them walk out of the portal room and towards Tony's office.

"Pains gone, pressure is still there, and I can ignore the nausea, all in all, I'd say I'm doing better than I was a few hours ago." Tony reveals.

"You were sweating earlier; do you still have a temperature?" Natasha asks her husband as they walk.

"No, I don't think so." Tony says as they arrive at his office, "I don't think anyone else noticed what was going on, what do you to think?" he asks, looking between his wife and friend.

"Hard to say for sure, but I don't think so." T'Challa answers.

"Neither do I." Natasha confirms, "But I do know that if someone did notice we'll know soon." She comments.

"You should sit down. It might help with the pressure." T'Challa tells Tony who nods and walks over to his desk and sits down, as he does the door opens and Clint, Rhodey, Hope, Vision, Bruce and Laura walk in.

"How'd it go?" Clint asks as they walk in.

"Day one of arguing is done." Natasha reveals, "We probably have another day of pointless arguing before actually getting anything constructive done."

"And then how long do you think before a compromise will be made?" Hope asks curious.

"A few days, if we're lucky." Tony answers.

"What exactly happened today?" Vision asks curious and together T'Challa, Natasha and Tony begin to explain everything that happened.

* * *

 **June 6** **TH** **2020\. Avengers Compound**

 **Evening.**

It has been three days since Tony, Natasha, Stephen, T'Challa and Melinda started to try and get approval from the UN to bring Steve and his team back into the fold and ever since they have been having three days of arguing and trying to come to a compromise.

As it has been a week since Tony started the new drug regiment he and Natasha are in the lab while Bruce, Stephen, and T'Challa asses' things.

"We'll have the results in a couple of minutes." Bruce says.

"Okay." Natasha says as Tony reaches out and takes her hand.

"Can we come in?" A voice asks from the door and Tony and Natasha turn to see Peter, Vance and Lana standing in the door way, all three of them looking quite nervous.

"Sure." Tony says and his three kids walk in and over to him and Natasha.

"How's things going?" Vance asks in concern.

"We'll know in a few minutes." Natasha tells her son.

"How are you feeling?" Lana asks Tony, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

"I'm okay." Tony tells his daughter, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You sure about that?" Peter asks concerned, "because I'm not entirely sure okay is possible right now."

"We've got the results." Stephen says, making Tony feel pretty grateful for the distraction as he honestly wasn't sure how to respond to Peter's, very true, point.

"And?" Natasha asks, turning to look at the three doctors.

"See for yourself." Bruce says, putting a holograph of the latest results in the middle of the room.

"What are we seeing?" Vance asks as while he has quiet the scientific mind, he is not overly sure what he is seeing.

"There is a small improvement thanks to the medication." Tony realises, sounding glad as it's the first good news in months.

"Not much of one, but you're still getting worse, quicker than you were a few weeks ago, despite it being clear that the medication is helping a little." Stephen explains.

"So this is both good and bad news." Peter realises, "What can be done?"

"We need to talk to Helen and Jemma, figure out how much we can increase the medication by." Tony realises.

"Tony, the chest pain and pressure, and difficult breathing, are symptoms, but everything else you've been feeling for the past week are side effects, and if you increase the medication it will get a lot worse." T'Challa informs Tony.

"I know Kitten, but if it will slow down rate of that my heart muscle is dying then it's worth a try." Tony comments, noticing Peter, Vance and Lana, trying to hide their concern and pain at that, "Maybe you three should go somewhere else while we talk about this, and then we'll fill you in later." Tony says to his kids, wanting to protect them from this particular discussion.

"No." Peter says without hesitation.

"I'm not going anywhere." Vance says.

"Me either." Lana adds.

"Okay." Natasha says as she and Tony exchange looks, both of them knowing how stubborn their kids are.

"Tony if you increase your medications not only will you have increased symptoms, but with more medications, and the toxins that are already in your system, you're risking doing damage to your liver, which less face it isn't in the greatest shape." Stephen reminds Tony as after everything he did as a teenager in his early adult years he caused a lot of damage to his liver.

"I know all that." Tony tells him, "We need more time, that's all there is too it, increasing the medication will give me more time."

"But chances are you're going to be miserable and sick during that extra time." Bruce informs Tony, "Which means if you're gonna do that you should start to wear something to monitor you all the time." He reveals.

"I already have something worked out, it will be ready by the morning." Tony reveals as he has a monitor designed that will fit into something he always wears that will upload information, every second to both his medical server and Natasha's phone.

"Good." Bruce says relieved.

"What about a middle ground, with the medication?" Natasha suggests, as she really doesn't want to see Tony sick and miserable, but she understands the need to give him more time, "If we get a better look at the medications Tony is on and the effects then maybe we could increase the medication that is being the most help and decrease the ones that are causing the most side effects." Natasha says, causing Tony, Bruce, T'Challa and Stephen to exchange looks.

"That could actually work, right?" Peter asks, looking between the people in the room who have actually finished their various science degrees, as it makes sense to him, but he hasn't finished his degree yet.

"Yeah, it could." Tony says, squeezing Natasha's hand.

"We'll need a few hours to come up with a new regiment." Stephen realises.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "I'll help when I get back, but for now I'm taking my wife and kids out for dinner." He reveals.

"Where are we going?" Lana asks curious, "And how are we going to avoid people?" she asks curious.

"Don't worry Lana-Loo, I handle it all." Tony tells his daughter as he stands up, "We leave in ten, neat casual will do." He says, looking between his kids.

"Okay, we'll see you in the garage in ten." Vance says, looking between his parents as he, Peter and Lana head out.

"What are you planning?" Natasha asks her husband, giving him a look because she knows he's up to something.

"You'll love it, promise." Tony says, kissing her cheek, honestly as he knows his symptoms and side effects are going to get worse he knows he wants to have as many good times with his family as possible before he gets too sick to be able to do so.

"Right." Natasha says as she watches Tony head out of the room, pulling his phone as he goes.

"I'm not sure whether to say good luck or enjoy yourselves." Bruce tells Natasha.

"I'm not sure which you should say either." Natasha says, heading out of the room too.

* * *

Almost ten minutes later Natasha has changed and has grabbed a couple of weapons that she can hide on her body, just in case, and she is making her way to the garage.

"MOM." Peter's voice calls and Natasha turns to see her oldest son, who has changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into clothes that are a bit nicer.

"Hey, Pete." Natasha says, turning to look at him as he runs over.

"Any idea what Dad's organizing?" Peter asks curious.

"Nope." Natasha says, putting her arm around her sons' shoulders as they walk, "You're getting way too tall."

"I've always been tall." Peter says in his response, "And you've always been short." He says with a teasing smile.

"Smart ass." Natasha says with a fond smile.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Peter asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Natasha says, it being a reflex so she isn't overly sure whether it is a truth or lie anymore.

"You're lying." Peter realises.

"Pete….." Natasha starts to say.

"No, I get it, Mom. You're worried about Dad and trying to look after me, Vance and Lana, but you need to look after yourself too" Peter tells his mother, "So, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"I appreciate that Kid." Natasha tells her son, meaning that, "But I am looking after myself."

"Right." Peter says, sounding disbelieving as they get to the garage.

"Tone, you here yet?" Natasha calls as the walk in the garage doing so because the garage is big and it's hard to see everywhere.

"Red Lamborghini!" Tony's voice calls back and Natasha and Peter walk over to the right car where they find Tony, Vance and Lana waiting, "Good, let's get going." He says when he sees that Peter is with Natasha.

"Who's in the middle?" Peter asks as he and Natasha walk forward.

"You are." Vance and Lana say together.

"What? No." Peter says annoyed.

"Yep." Lana says with a nod.

"What? When was that decided?" Peter asks, looking between his siblings.

"About five seconds ago." Vance answers with a smirk, as Tony and Natasha exchange amused looks, both planning on just watching their kids bicker, unless they have to get involved.

"That's so not fair, why am I in the middle?" Peter asks.

"Well, you are the middle sibling." Lana says.

"Plus you got here last." Vance adds.

"It wasn't a race!" Peter objects.

"It's always a race." Lana says with a teasing smile.

"Okay, as amusing as it is to watch you three we've got to get going or we'll be late." Tony says, "Pete, you're in the middle." Tony says.

"Fine, but I'm not on the way back." Peter says, looking annoyed.

"Agreed." Natasha and Tony says as they get in the front, Tony in the driver's seat, while the three kids get in the back, Peter still looking less than happy that he is in the middle.

Once everyone is in the car, and have their seatbelts on, Tony blasts ACDC then speeds out the garage, Natasha, Vance, Peter, and Lana being all too familiar with Tony's driving style to be concerned.

* * *

A little while later Tony stops the car outside what looks to be a little family restaurant.

"Place doesn't look open, Dad." Vance realises.

"Oh, it is, for us anyway." Tony says with a smirk as he turns off the car and everyone gets out the car.

"What have you done?" Natasha asks, walking over to Tony as they get out of the car.

"Brought out the place for the night." Tony explains to his wife, "That way we can have a dinner together without people taking photos or coming up to us."

"You're right, I do love your idea." Natasha says as while it's always hard to enjoy time away from the Compound when people come up to them or take photos whenever they're out.

"I'm always right." Tony says, placing a kiss on Natasha's cheek before putting his arm around Natasha's waist.

"Not always." Natasha responds, as the family of five head into the restaurant and very much enjoy their dinner together, all five of them doing their best not to think about the fact that they may not have many family nights out left.

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **2020\. United Nations Headquarters.**

 **Morning.**

After over a week of arguing and debating Tony, Natasha, T'Challa and Stephen are once more back in a United Nations meeting room, being pretty sure that they are close to coming up with a compromise.

"Four years ago, today, The Avengers destroyed an airport, because Steve Rogers wouldn't compromise, and your arguing for limited monitoring and probation." A representative argues, "Not to mention all the damage he's caused in the last three years. How is that a fair punishment?"

"An argument can be made that it's not." Tony admits, "But like you just said, we're compromising. This is a compromise that I can see Rogers and his people agreeing, to and they're not getting off without punishment."

"Tony's right, a years' probation, confined to the compound with monitor bracelets for six months, except for battle or other situations that have approval, Wanda needing to undergo training with Stephen, evaluation for everyone, and following our new accords, or retiring without further punishment, is a compromise that is fair and that has a chance of being agreed to." T'Challa says, knowing that they would have had no chance if the accords haven't been changed so much since they were originally created.

"And if there is something in the accords that they won't agree to we can go through the usual altering process." Natasha argues, "It basically the same deal that Clint Barton was offered, but with a longer probation period. It's fair, and Rogers might just agree, especially when Barnes has already agreed to a similar deal." Natasha says as after he came out of cryo and it was confirmed that his triggers were removed Bucky insisted that he sign the accords and have rules that he has to follow, and punishments if he doesn't.

"Let's make a vote." Stephen requests, as he is pretty sure that they are just going around in circles, "All in favour of the proposed deal?" he asks and he, Natasha, Tony, T'Challa and enough of the delegates around the room vote for a yes.

"We'll draw up the paperwork." Tony comments.

"This session is over." One of the delegates says, and once everyone is dismissed everyone heads out.

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **2020\. Wakanda.**

 **Afternoon.**

It has been a couple of hours since the proposal was approved and as he had to wait until the paperwork was drawn up, T'Challa has only just arrived back home, having travelled via portal thanks to Stephen.

After making a stop by his office where he dropped by the paperwork, and grab something, T'Challa is going in search of Bucky and he isn't at all surprised to find him sitting alone in one of the palace guardians as that's where Bucky spends a lot of his time.

"James." T'Challa greats, walking up to him.

"Your Highness." Bucky greats, "I didn't realise you'd be coming back today."

"I wasn't intending to." T'Challa responds, "But we've got a situation." He says as he sits down next to Bucky.

"What is it?" Bucky asks, not overly sure whether he wants to get involved.

"A war is coming to earth, us against an army of millions." T'Challa reveals, "To have the best chance of surviving this we need Steve and his team to come back so that we can train together, to come up with a coordinated defence." T'Challa explains, "Tony, Natasha, Stephen and I have spent over a week arguing for a compromise for Steve, Wilson, Wanda, and Scott, and we've managed to get one." He explains to Bucky.

"What's the compromise?" Bucky asks curious.

"A years' probation, confined to the compound with monitor bracelets for six months, except for battle or other situations that have approval, Wanda needing to undergo training with Stephen, evaluation for everyone, and following our new accords, or retiring without further consequences." T'Challa explains.

"That sounds pretty reasonable." Bucky admits, "The UN agreed?" he asks, sounding a little surprised as he would have thought for sure that the UN would argue for a more server punishment.

"That's why we've been arguing for a week, the UN wanted to punish them more, Tony, Natasha, Stephen and I were arguing for something that there is a chance of Steve, and the others agreeing to." T'Challa explains.

"I get that." Bucky realises, "I take it you would like me to call Steve, get him to come here." He requests as he knows that Wakanda is a sanctuary so as long as they have T'Challa's permission Steve's team can come and discuss everything without punishment.

"I know you've said you're not ready, and I wouldn't ask if we had another option, but if anyone else called Steve wouldn't even listen long enough to explain." T'Challa says, knowing that as they have been down that road before.

"I'll call him." Bucky says, agreeing to do so because this is clearly important.

"Thank you, James." T'Challa says, handing Bucky the phone that can keep in contact with Steve, the only number that can, "I'll give you some privacy." He says before getting up and heading out of the garden.

After T'Challa leaves Bucky spends a few minutes staring at the phone before he flips it open and calls Steve.

"Hello." Steve's voice answers.

"Hi Steve." Bucky responds.

"Bucky?" Steve asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." Bucky confirms.

"Prove it, as far as I know this could just be Tony or T'Challa using a voice changer." Steve argues.

"I once made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island and you threw up. When we were about to zip line on the train to go after Zola I asked you if that was punishment." Bucky tells his friend, combining two stories together to get Steve to believe it's really him.

"It's really you." Steve says, sounding amazed.

"Yeah." Bucky confirms, "I can talk on the phone, but you and your team need to come to Wakanda, I have T'Challa's word that nothing will happen to you, there something you need to know." Bucky informs Steve.

"We'll be there in two days." Steve says, it not even crossing his mind that it could be a trap because it is Bucky, before hanging up.

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Night.**

Hours later at the Avengers compound Tony, Clint, Natasha and Rhodey are sitting on the couches in Tony's office, each of them holding a drink, Clint, Natasha and Rhodey all holding a glass of Tony's expensive scotch while coke-cola is in Tony's glass.

"Should you even be drinking considering everything you're on?" Clint asks Tony, there being a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm drinking coke, it's you three who are drinking my best scotch." Tony comments as he puts his arm around Natasha telling the truth.

"It's not like you mind." Natasha says as she moves slightly so that she is leaning up against her husband, being glad that today has been a relatively good day for him.

"Four years." Rhodey says, pain in his voice as he raises his glass, honestly most days he's pretty okay about his injury, he's accepted it, but considering what day it is he's having a slightly harder time.

"Four years." Clint, Natasha and Tony repeat.

"And now we're bringing the band back together, this is going to go oh so well." Tony says sarcastically, before drinking and together the four friends drink and talk, and think about the fateful day four years ago when everything fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Sorry that it's been a little while since I've updated. I haven't written much lately and have been at a con over the weekend. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to make it soon.

* * *

 **June 11** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound**

 **Early Morning**

Breakfast has just ended and because he just received a phone call from T'Challa informing him that Steve, Wanda, Scott and Sam are on Wakandan Soil Tony has called everyone into the lounge room for a meeting.

"What's going on, Dad?" Vance asks curious.

"In a few minutes Stephen is going to create a portal that Natasha, Clint and I will be taking to Wakanda where the three of us, along with T'Challa, and Barnes will be meeting with Rogers, Wilson, Maximoff and Lang." Tony says, his eyes flickering over to Cassie who is sitting with Lila as he says that last name.

"Dad?" Cassie asks, looking torn between excitement and shock.

"Yeah, Cass, your Dad." Tony tells her with a small smile as he knows how much that will mean to the young girl.

"Why are you meeting with them?" Kate ask confused, as she realises that no one older than her looks confused, while everyone younger than her is looking just as confused as she feels, though Cassie is looking overjoyed.

"A threat is coming to earth, a big one, and that's what Stephen told us last week." Natasha reveals, "And it is why for the last week Tony, T'Challa, Stephen and I have spent our time arguing with the UN to arrange a compromise to allow Rogers, Wilson, Maximoff and Lang to come here and train with us so that we can coordinate a defence." Natasha explains.

"They're coming back? Joining us again after everything they've done?" Peter asks surprised.

"If they agree to compromise." Tony says, knowing that even with the deal they managed to get its still big if, "Once Tash, Clint and I leave, Rhodey, Bruce, Hope, Vision, and Laura will fill you in on the details, and you'll understand why we've made this compromise." Tony explains.

"So the last four years have been forgotten, just like that?" Lana asks surprised.

"No." Everyone older than Kate answers.

"This deal's not perfect. Like I've said it's a compromise and Rogers and the others will have to stick to conditions if they agree, but with what's coming we need them, whether we like it or not." Tony reveals, and as he does he notices a look of fear flicker on Vance's face, something that doesn't surprise him as he knows that Vance still isn't okay around people he doesn't know, males especially.

"Boss, Doctor Strange is in the portal room." FRIDAY reveals.

"Thanks FRIDAY." Tony reveals.

"We'll be back in a few hours, hopefully with Rogers, Wilson, Wanda and Scott." Clint says, "Maybe Barnes too." He says as it isn't clear what Bucky's going to do.

"Just one last thing before we go." Tony reveals, "I don't want Rogers, Wilson, Wanda or Lang to know about my condition, to know what's going on with me." He explains, "So no telling any of them." He says and after exchanging a look with Natasha, who isn't surprised as they have talked about that, the two of them and Clint head out of the room.

"What's really going on, Uncle Jim?" Peter asks as he knows that his dad wouldn't agree to a compromise like this unless it is what they truly need.

"Something bad." Rhodey answers, and together he, and everyone older than Kate begins to explain, being vague on some details because Cassie, Lila and Nathaniel are in the room.

* * *

 **June 11** **th** **2020\. Wakanda**

 **Lunchtime**

As T'Challa informed him about Steve and the others being on Wakandan soil Bucky is waiting to the entrance of the main building where a car pulls out and Steve, Sam, Wanda and Scott all get out, all looking in a way rougher, then the last time Bucky saw them all, something which he isn't surprised about as he knows that they have been living off the grid for over three years.

"Bucky." Steve says, glad, hurrying over to his friend and hugging him, "It's really good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Bucky assures him.

"Are you normal?" Sam asks curious as Bucky and Steve break apart.

"Yes, all my triggers have been removed." Bucky reveals.

"That's great." Steve says relieved.

"Why'd you call us?" Scott asks.

"T'Challa asked me to, because last time he tried to call you about something important that didn't involve me, you didn't stay on the phone long enough to explain." Bucky explains to Steve, Scott, Wanda and Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks confused.

"Three years ago, March. T'Challa and Tony Stark both tried to call you multiple times to explain something that happened, but you wouldn't give them a chance to explain once they assured you that it wasn't about me." Bucky explains to Steve.

"I remember that." Steve realises, "But how do you know that?" he asks confused.

"I've been filled in on a few things." Bucky explains, and Steve gives him a look, and Bucky knows what Steve is thinking, "Look, I will fill you in on everything. I will answer any questions you have, but I need to explain why you're here, and I need to ask you all to do something."

"What's that?" Wanda asks, feeling a little bit suspicious, though her powers tell her that Bucky is on the level.

"I need you to hear T'Challa, Stark, Barton and Natasha out. They've just got here and they need to tell you all something, something important." Bucky reveals, Steve, Sam, Wanda and Scott all look a little shocked and angry, and the reason why Bucky has said Natasha rather than Mrs Stark is that he isn't sure whether they know that Tony and Natasha are married, and if they don't he doesn't want to be the one to tell them, "Look, if you don't like what they have to say you can all leave without consequences, and no one will follow, but you should listen."

"What makes you think Stark will just let us leave?" Scott asks curious.

"I have his word, and after everything he's done to help me lately I trust that." Bucky reveals, having talked to Tony over the phone after he called Steve and Tony assured him that if Steve and his people don't agree to the compromise then they can leave without any problem.

"Really?" Steve asks, sounding surprised.

"Really." Bucky confirms, "Just listen to what they have to say, that's all I ask."

"Something bad is coming, isn't it?" Sam asks as it's the only reason, he can think of, why Bucky would be have called and why he is asking this, as long as why Tony would be willing to let them go without consequences.

"Yeah, really bad." Bucky confirms, being pretty sure that that is the biggest understatement he has ever said.

Hearing the concern in his oldest friends' voice Steve exchanges looks with Sam, Scott and Wanda, and they all give little nods.

"We'll hear Stark out." Steve says.

"Then follow me." Bucky says, leading Steve, Wanda, Scott and Sam inside and then through the corridors.

* * *

A few minutes later Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Scott and Sam walk into a conference room where Tony, Natasha, Clint, and T'Challa are sitting on one side of a long table.

As they walk in Natasha feels Tony tense for a second, something which doesn't surprise her as it is the first time that Tony has seen Steve since he almost killed him, and so she reaches out and squeezes his knee under the table, without anyone seeing.

"Stark." Steve greats as He, Wanda, Scott and Sam sit down across from Tony and the others while Bucky sits at the end of the table, in the middle.

"Rogers." Tony responds.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"A war is coming." Natasha reveals.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks, sounding concerned.

"Thanos, the mad alien titan who sent Loki way back when, is forming an army, of millions. It includes Chitauri and other creatures that none of us have ever heard off." Tony reveals, "They're coming to earth because Thanos is sick of us, and I mean all of us, standing in his way so he's going to destroy everyone and everything that has ever stands between him and what he wants. Intel indicates that destroying the earth is top of that list." Tony explains, trying to give as much information as he can, but he also knows that Steve and his team doesn't know everything that he, Natasha, Clint and T'Challa know.

"Intel from who?" Wanda asks curious, not sure whether she should believe Stark.

"Thor, and someone else we trust completely." Clint answers.

"You're asking for help." Steve realises, looking at Tony in surprise, as he is pretty sure that it is a big deal for Tony to put aside his ego to ask.

"You said in your letter that I just had to ask, well I'm asking." Tony says, looking at Steve, "If we want to stand a chance then we need a coordinated defence, you, us, S.H.I.E.L.D and other people we trust."

"So you trust who's running S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sam asks surprised.

"Completely." Tony, Natasha, T'Challa, and Clint say together then Natasha realises how far behind Steve and the others are.

"It's Coulson." Natasha reveals, and Steve looks shocked, "Clift notes version is that Loki did kill Coulson, but then Fury used very, very dangerous and questionable methods, including alien DNA, to bring him back to life, and after almost going crazy he's okay now. He's director, and Fury and Hill both work with him." Natasha explains.

"That's insane." Scott says shocked.

"Not the most insane thing you need to be caught up on." T'Challa admits as even some things have been hard for him to accept.

"So why did you ask us here instead of getting us to come to the compound?" Sam asks, as he is pretty sure that things won't be as simple as they seem in this moment.

"Because here you can't be arrested without T'Challa's approval. If you were to the compound and didn't hear out what we had to say, we couldn't even stop you being taken into custody." Tony explains.

"Why would we be arrested?" Wanda asks, sounding shocked.

"For spending the last three years breaking international laws, ignoring boarders and a lot of other things that people want you punished for." Tony says, trying to keep some annoyance out of his voice as he cannot believe that they still think they did nothing wrong, "But that's not what we're here to talk to you about."

"Then what are you here to say? Because you said coordinated defence, which means we'd have to train together, probably at the compound, which as you've just pointed out isn't currently possible." Steve says.

"it can be within minutes." Natasha reveals, standing up a little to push a pile of documents over to Steve, as she does Steve notices something.

"You got married." Steve says shocked, noticing Natasha's ring, a ring that was specially designed by Tony, though he hasn't noticed Tony's as he hasn't seen Tony's hands.

"Seriously, have you not been watching the news?" Clint asks, sounding surprised.

"We've been busy." Wanda answers, as they have been living a pretty secluded life for the last three years.

"Yes, I got married." Natasha confirms, as she and Tony exchange a side look.

"Wow." Sam says, saying what they are all thinking, "Who'd you get married to?" he asks, interested, and once more Natasha and Tony exchange looks, something which Clint notices, which leads him to be pretty sure that it is going to be an interesting reveal.

"FRIDAY?" Natasha asks, doing so because FRIDAY is activated in some of T'Challa's rooms, the ones that Tony uses when he is in Wakanda.

"Yes, Mrs Stark." FRIDAY responds.

"You two got married?" Steve asks shocked, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Yes, September 29th last year." Tony answers, having spent the last few weeks trying not to think about that chances are he and Natasha won't get to celebrate their first anniversary together.

"Wow, congrats." Sam says, not overly sure what else to say.

"Thank you." Natasha and Tony say together as Steve starts to look at what Natasha pushed over.

"These are the Accords." Steve realises, "Of course, these are about getting us to sign."

"Steve, those accords you have in front of you bare very little resemblance to the Accords you refused to sign four years ago." T'Challa reveals.

"I'm still not interested." Steve says standing up.

"Steve, please. Just listen." Bucky requests and Steve turns to look at him in shock.

"You're okay with this? Okay with the accords?" Steve asks surprised.

"This version isn't so bad." Bucky admits as he knows they aren't perfect, but nothing is, "Just listen, please, and once they're done if you still don't like you can still leave, completely free." Bucky explains.

"All we asked is for you to listen, and we're not done talking yet." Tony says, feeling pain in his chest, and so he gives Natasha a side look, asking her to take over, something which Natasha realises in second doing so as he knows that if he continues to talk it's going to be clear that he is hiding pain, and if difficulty breathing follows his pain, which it usually does, then it will be even more obvious.

"Okay, I'll hear you out." Steve says, sitting back down.

"Like T'Challa said, these accords are completely different than the ones proposed four years ago. We've spent a lot of time and effort doing what we had to do to change, and over the last few years we've been constantly updating them and changing them, and you can to if you wish." Natasha reveals.

"Only if we sign." Wanda says.

"And If we do sign, what about everything else that has happened in the last three and a half years? What happens to all of the things that you say people want to arrest us for? I don't see the UN just forgetting about it all." Sam comments.

"They won't, and neither will the rest of the world." Natasha says.

"What do you mean the rest of the world?" Sam asks, and as he does Clint and Natasha exchange looks.

"Have you heard of a group called The Watchdogs?" Clint asks.

"No, who are they?" Steve asks confused.

"A hate group." T'Challa answers, "They are against anyone who is enhanced, inhuman, Avenger, and anyone who supports or helps them." He explains, "They don't care who they hurt in their goal of eliminating anyone enhanced."

"They use times that we've screw up, things S.H.I.E.L.D have done, and they've used things you've done over the last three years, to get more members to become more powerful, and innocent people have suffered because of that." Natasha explains, "Every time you four have ignored a law or disobeyed the accords or gone to a country without permission you give them more evidence that people like us, and Inhumans, can't be controlled, that we should be feared, and that we deserve to be locked up forever or worse."

"That's exactly what the Accords did to us." Wanda says, angrily.

"Actually it was what Ross did." Natasha corrects, "The Raft wasn't approved by anyone and it was part of the reason we were able to get rid of him." Natasha explains, and as she does she feels her phone vibrate and as she subtlety pulls her phone out and as she does she sees an alert from Tony's medical monitoring and she becomes concerned at what she sees.

"And how can you guaranty that something like that won't happen again?" Steve asks.

"The Accords don't allow it." T'Challa answers, "Punishment and consequences have all been decided in detail, and so's the procedure for deciding those things." He explains, "The Raft, what happened to you is wrong, and torture, and is something none of us would ever allow." T'Challa says as Natasha passes, under the table, her phone to him so that he can have a look at Tony's medical data.

"Four years ago you did." Wanda reminds them.

"I couldn't stop it for years ago, but as soon as I could do something I did." Tony says, trying his best not to show that it feels like someone is sitting on his chest.

"You didn't do anything." Sam objects.

"I did, you just didn't know about it." Tony reveals, to the shock of everyone except Clint, Natasha and T'Challa.

"We can talk about it later." Natasha objects as judging by the look T'Challa just gave her she'd say that they need to get Tony to a lab or medical area, and soon, "The Accords aren't perfect, but they are a hell of a lot better than what they were and they're always being improved."

"For the last week Tony, Natasha, someone we trust completely, and I have been meeting with the UN, have been fighting, for you." T'Challa explains.

"We've gotten approval for a deal, for all four of you." Natasha says, looking at Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda.

"Four? What about Bucky?" Steve asks worried.

"I already have a deal." Bucky reveals, "I haven't been punished, and I can never be punished for any crimes I committed while under Hydra's control."

"How'd you get that kind of deal?" Sam asks surprised, as that is a pretty amazing deal.

"T'Challa, and Tony."

"You?" Steve ask surprised, turning to look at Tony, "You helped Bucky?"

"Yes." Tony says, almost needing to force the word out as he is struggling more, "After I had time to digest everything I knew that James wasn't to blame for what happened to his parents, he was innocent." Tony reveals, feeling more pain and having more difficulty breathing as he speaks.

"Thank you." Steve says, sounding relieved.

"What's the deal?" Scott asks curious, as anything that will allow him to see his daughter again is something he has to consider.

"It's a slightly extended version of the deal I got when I came back three and a half years ago." Clint reveals, "And it took a lot to get it."

"What is it?" Steve asks, looking between Natasha, Tony, T'Challa and Clint.

"A years' probation, and for six of those months you'll need to wear monitor bracelets that T'Challa and Tony created, and stay at the compound. They won't affect you or your powers in anyway, just monitor your location." Natasha quickly explains, giving Wanda a look, "For those six months you'll be able to leave the compound for battle and other situations that are approved, and honestly it's rather easy to get approval." Natasha admits, "Wanda, you'll also have to undergo training with someone called Doctor Stephen Strange. He's someone we trust completely and he understands your powers in a way no one else does." Natasha explains, "You'll all have to undergo an evaluation, and agree to sign the accords, or retire without further consequences." Natasha explains.

"Of course, it all comes back to signing the accords." Steve says, not overly sure how he feels about that.

"It's the way the world is now, Steve. No one likes the idea of people, especially enhanced people, running around without restrictions, and we have to compromise otherwise groups like the Watchdogs win and we won't be able to help in any way." Clint says, "Like Nat said, the accords aren't perfect, and if there is anything you have serious problems with we can start the process to change it, but we can only do that if you sign." Clint explains.

"You can leave if you don't agree, we won't stop you. We'll tell the UN we didn't even see you, but with what's coming we have to train together, because while I don't doubt you'll fight with us against Thanos whether you sign or not, to face a threat like this we need to train, and practice, together." Natasha explains.

"Take time to think this over, talk this over, read the accords, and make your decision." T'Challa says, "While you do that, Tony, Natasha I believe we have other business to discuss." He says, standing up.

"That we do." Natasha confirms, standing up to.

"We'll be back when we're done." Tony says, feeling the pressure easing a little, but when he stands up he has to take a few seconds before he follows Natasha and T'Challa out of the room, leaving Clint with Steve, Bucky, Sam, Scott and Wanda.

"How's my daughter? Have you seen her? Is she okay?" Scott asks concerned, as soon as Natasha, Tony and T'Challa leave, needing to know.

"Cassie's fine." Clint assures him with a smile, "And lucky."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks worried.

"Those calls that you wouldn't answer three years ago, that was us trying to tell you that Cassie, her mother and step father were attacked by The Watchdogs." Clint explains, doing so because Scott deserves the truth.

"They're civilians, why would they go after them?" Steve asks surprised.

"The Watchdogs don't care about Civilians." Clint reveals, anger in his voice, "If you're enhanced, support enhanced people or have enhanced family members then your fair game as fair as they are concerned." Clint explains, "It's why only enhanced people who, not counting The Defenders, are Avengers or work with S.H.I.E.L.D are registered. It would be too easy for the Watchdogs to find targets otherwise." Clint explains, knowing that that took months of arguing to get approved.

"Are Cassie, Maggie and Jim okay?" Scott asks worried.

"Yeah, their place was destroyed, but they weren't seriously hurt." Clint explains, "After that Cassie moved into the compound, she lived there for a year, before it was decided that it was safe enough for her to go home." Clint explains, "During that time she became best friends my daughter Lila and she still visits the compound a lot, she's actually there now. She's staying for the summer." Clint reveals, "Oh, that reminds me." Clint says, pulling his phone out of his pocket where he goes through his photos to skip through, looking for something which he finds, "I took this last week." Clint reveals, having done so for this reason, sliding his phone over to Scott, "It's Cassie and Lila."

Looking at Clint in amazement Scott picks up the phone and a tear of joy comes to his eye as he picks up the phone.

"She's gotten so big." Scott says amazed, "She's beautiful."

"She's demanding her own Ant Man suit for her twelfth birthday next month." Clint explains to Scott.

"Really?" Scott asks, looking up at Clint.

"Yeah, and it wouldn't surprise me if Hank has plans for it." Clint explains, as Hank keeps an eye on Hope and her family in San Francisco so he's become rather close to the young girl.

"How old is the youngest Avenger?" Steve asks, having gotten to the section on Avengers under the age of Twenty-five.

"Eighteen. He'll be nineteen in December." Clint explains, "But much to my sons' disappointment we don't let anyone under eighteen fight in battle with us." He reveals, "Wanda, as you're twenty-four you'll have a person who is over twenty-five who will be responsible for your actions, if you agree, if you screw up they'll take the heat, and there are some specific addendums to the Accords that apply to you, just like the other four Avengers who are under twenty-five." Clint explains.

"Who will be that person?" Wanda asks.

"I volunteered." Clint reveals, "And I'm more than willing to be the one response for you, but if you agree, it might be best if Stephen, who already agreed, take on that role. He has magic and I know he's going to be able to help, teach and understand you in a way no one else does." Clint explains to Wanda, it being clear that he still cares about Wanda.

"You really think we should sign, don't you?" Sam asks, looking at Clint.

"I really do." Clint reveals, completely meaning that, "We need you guys, now more than ever." Clint says, believing that not just because of what's coming, but because of what's going on with Tony, "The Avengers aren't just a team anymore, we're a family, and we fight like one, protect each other like one." Clint reveals, "So if you're going to fight against Thanos's army with us, which I know you're going to do either way, you need to learn what that means, learn how to fight with us, otherwise you won't be helping us, you'll be making things worse." Clint explains, "So yeah, I'm saying you should sign."

* * *

While Steve is with Bucky, Steve, Sam, Wanda and Scott Tony, T'Challa and Natasha have headed to T'Challa's private medical area where Tony's monitoring is now on a screen and Tony is lying on a gurney with an oxygen mask on his face.

"I'm fine." Tony says, moving the mask off his face.

"Put the mask back on." Natasha and T'Challa say together, and as they do Tony rolls his eyes and do what they ask.

"Is it as bad as I think it is?" Natasha asks T'Challa worried.

"Maybe, it's definitely a bad day." T'Challa admits, "Tony, in the last hour your heart has sustained a lot of damage." He explains, "I'm going to bring in my private doctor to check on you but in my opinion you've got to stay in that bed, on oxygen, for at least an hour." T'Challa says and Tony starts to take the mask off,

"Don't even think about it." Natasha tells Tony as he walks over and sits on the gurney, "You're going to do exactly what T'Challa and his doctor says."

"Tash…" Tony starts to say, his voice muffled by the mask, as Natasha reaches out and takes his hand.

"You just basically had a heart attack, you're going to rest, and for once you're going to listen to Doctors. They know what they're talking about." Natasha informs Tony.

"I know what I'm talking about." Tony says, his voice once more muffled by the mask but Natasha can understand him perfectly.

"Yeah, but you're too stubborn to rest, and you'll say you're okay even when you're not." Natasha informs her husband, knowing that for a fact, "So, you're going to wait until T'Challa's doctor gives you all clear before you move off this bed, otherwise I'm going handcuff you to it." Natasha informs her husband, her voice completely serious, and in response to that Tony can't help but smirk, one that Natasha returns as she knows exactly what he is thinking.

"Your heart can't handle that, not right now." Natasha informs Tony.

"Later then." Tony suggests.

"Okay, I'm going to get the doctor now." T'Challa says, feeling a little awkward, as he heads out of the room, leaving Natasha and Tony together, hearing Natasha respond with,

"Definitely." As he goes.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since T'Challa went to get his doctor and Tony is still on a gurney in his medical area, on oxygen, with Natasha sitting with him, holding his hand, and because he needs to know how things are going T'Challa is heading into the conference room where Clint and the others are.

Stepping just inside the doorway T'Challa sees everyone else reading and Clint just sitting in his chair, with his feet on the table, and Bucky sitting in his chair completely still. As Clint hears the footsteps he gets up and heads over to T'Challa.

"How's things going in here?" T'Challa asks curious.

"They're reading them, that's something." Clint admits, then lowers his voice, "How's Tony?" he asks concerned, trying to keep his voice as low as possible so that the super soldiers in the room don't hear.

"Not good." T'Challa admits, "More damage has been done." He reveals, trying to hide how concerned he is though Clint can tell, "He's on oxygen and Nat's threatening to handcuff him to the bed so he doesn't get up." He explains and Clint can't help but laugh at that.

"Of course." Clint says, not at all surprised, "Is he okay enough to travel by portal?" Clint asks, once more lowering his voice.

"I can't say. My personal doctors with him." T'Challa explains, "I should get back." He realises, "You can communicate with FRIDAY here so when you come to a decision just say so and FRIDAY will tell us."

"Will do." Clint responds and as T'Challa heads out the room Clint heads back to his seat.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asks as Clint sits back down.

"About as okay as things ever are these days." Clint explains, trying to be as honest as possible though he knows that he can't tell Steve about Tony.

"Okay." Steve says, suspecting that he is missing something, as he goes back to reading the Accords.

* * *

For another hour Clint, Bucky, Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda sit in silence as Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda read over everything they were given, and as they read Clint finds himself worrying about how Tony's doing.

"I have one question." Steve says, being the first to speak in a very long time.

"Okay?" Clint asks, turning to look at him.

"Do you trust Stark?" Steve asks, looking at him.

"Completely." Clint answers, "I have followed Tony into battle more than once and I always will, without hesitation." He explains, "Tony is my friend, my family, and in the past three and a half years I have seen who he really is. I've gotten to know him, and yes, I trust him, entirely." Clint ask, completely meaning everything he is saying.

"Buck?" Steve asks curious, looking at his best friend as he knows that Bucky has at least spent some time with Tony so he'd have an opinion on that.

"Tony and T'Challa helped me when they didn't have to, despite what I did. Tony has been nothing but kind to me since I came out of cryo, so yeah, I trust him." Bucky answers, and as he does Steve, Wanda, Scott, and Sam exchange looks.

"Then we've made our decision." Steve says.

* * *

Having gotten word from Clint that Steve and the others have made their decision, Tony, Natasha and T'Challa are on their way back to the conference room where Clint, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Scott and Bucky are. As they walk Tony is leaning on Natasha slightly as he's feeling pretty exhausted and weak, something which T'Challa's doctor has assured him is normal considering what just happened.

"Maybe you should consider staying here for a little while longer, instead of heading straight back to New York." T'Challa informs Tony.

"If Rogers and his people decide to agree to the compromise I have to go back now, if they don't then okay, I'll stay for a little while." Tony tells his friend.

"Either way once we get home you're gonna rest." Natasha informs Tony.

"Yes Dear." Tony says with a small smile, causing Natasha to roll her eyes as they continue to walk towards the conference room, T'Challa trying to hide his worry as they go.

After a few minutes of walking Natasha, Tony and T'Challa arrive outside the conference room,

"Okay, I can do this." Tony says, pushing himself away from Natasha slightly so that he is standing up probably and make it seem like he is completely okay.

"Yeah, you can." Natasha tells him, trying to hide her worry, and putting his mask of everything being okay on, Tony heads into the conference room, with Natasha and T'Challa on either side of him, both watching him out of the corner of their eyes so that they can intervene if something is wrong.

"So, you've made your decision?" Tony asks as they walk in the room, not even giving away a hint that he isn't okay.

"I'll sign." Steve says, "But I want to understand better about what circumstances lead to the Avengers getting called into situations."

"I figured you would, I'll explain everything to you." Tony tells Steve, "Sam? Scott? Wanda?"

"I'll sign." Sam says.

"Same." Scott confirms and Wanda nods.

"I'll have to have a better look, but did you mean what you said about changing parts of the accords?" Steve asks, looking at him.

"I did." Tony confirms, "T'Challa, call Stephen." Tony requests as Stephen won't make a portal to Wakanda without express permission from T'Challa.

"Of course." T'Challa says, pulling out his phone, "Hello, yes. We're ready. Conference room, okay, I'll tell them." He says before hanging up, "two minutes." He says, looking at Tony.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod.

"Two minutes?" Steve asks.

"To we leave." Tony reveals.

"Don't we have to go to an airport for that?" Sam asks.

"No." Tony, Natasha, Clint and T'Challa say together.

"Sign the agreement." Natasha says, looking at Steve and the others, "If we let you come to the compound without you doing so we'll be putting everyone there at risk." Natasha explains as T'Challa hands Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda pens and taking them Natasha, Clint, Tony, T'Challa watch as they all sign.

"Are you coming to the compound?" Steve asks Bucky once he sings and Clint collects all the signed agreements.

"Yeah, I am." Bucky confirms, as he's been spending the last few months trying to be okay enough to handle being around people and while he still isn't completely okay, he does want to help with what's coming, "That okay with you?" he asks Tony curious.

"Of course." Tony answers and as he does a portal opens in the opposite end of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks shocked.

"Our way home." Natasha answers as Stephen steps though.

"Everyone this is Doctor Stephen Strange." Tony introduces as Stephen walks over, "Stephen this is Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, and you know James Barnes."

"It's nice to meet you all." Stephen says, "So, you're all coming back. Your Highness are you joining us?" Stephen asks curious.

"No, I have some business to attend to here." T'Challa answers.

"Would you like me to make a portal for you so that you can join us for dinner?" Stephen asks curious.

"Maybe, depends on how my business goes." T'Challa answers.

"You really don't have food at the Sanctum Sanctorum, do you?" Clint asks curious.

"Like I said the other night, the food and the company is better at the compound." Stephen comments, "How about we get going?"

"That would be good." Tony says as he is once more feeling pain and pressure.

"Okay." Stephen says, opening the portal once more.

"What are you?" Steve asks, looking at Stephen in shock.

"Sorcerer Supreme." Stephen explains, and Steve, Sam, Wanda and Scott still look completely shocked.

"Just walk through." Clint explains to the others, "You won't feel anything." Clint says and he heads to the portal and walks straight though, knowing that it will help the others.

"You'll be able to help me control this more?" Wanda asks Stephen, needing to know as the power controlling her has always been her biggest fear.

"Yes." Stephen confirms and as he does Wanda looks glad and then follows Clint through the portal, after Wanda does then, Bucky follows, then Sam, and as he sees everyone else go Steve follow.

"We'll see you later." Tony says to T'Challa before he and Natasha head to the portal and once they walk through Stephen heads through and closes the portal behind him.

As Tony walks through the portal he knows something is wrong as for once he doesn't feel nothing, he feels more pain and pressure, as well as an overwhelming feeling of dizziness, as his vison blurs.

Having no idea what else to do Tony reaches out and hopes for the best.

"Tony?" Natasha's voice asks concerned as Tony grabs her arm.

"I….." Tony starts to say as Natasha turns to look at him as they exit the portal in the portal room at the Avengers compound, but then, before he can say anymore Tony is overwhelmed by blackness and he falls to the ground.

"TONY."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. As I have said before I have no idea when the next update will be. I find myself getting rather stuck.

* * *

 **June 11** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Lunchtime**

As she watches her husband fall to the ground Natasha tries to stop him before he hits the ground, but she can't. So, as quick as possible she squats down next to him.

"Give me your phone. I need to see his vitals." Stephen says, hurrying over to Natasha as Natasha checks for a pulse and as she does she just pulls out her phone and thrusts it at Stephen, feeling relief as she finds a pulse.

"I thought you said traveling via portal was safe!" Steve says, shocked and angry.

"It is." Natasha, Clint, and Stephen says together, all sounding annoyed.

"Okay, we've got to get him to the lab. This isn't good." Stephen comments, looking at Natasha's phone so that she can see Tony's vital signs.

"You monitor each other's vitals?" Sam asks shocked.

"Just Tony's." Clint answers, to the confusion of Sam, Scott, Wanda and Steve. Bucky isn't confused as he knows about Tony's condition as he was with Tony and T'Challa about a month ago when they were discussing it.

"FRIDAY tell Bruce we need him in the lab. Just Bruce." Natasha requests.

"Yes, Mrs Stark."

"What about the kids?" Clint asks, walking over, causing Steve and Sam to exchange confused looks about who Clint is talking about.

"Not yet. Not until we know more." Natasha tells him as she doesn't want Peter, Vance and Lana to worry until they know what is going on.

"Clint can you carry him? I don't want to risk a portal again, not with his condition." Stephen says, feeling that he should have seen this coming.

"Sure." Clint says, squatting down next to Tony.

"What's going on?" Steve asks, looking confused, "What's happened to Tony?" Steve asks and both Stephen and Clint look to Natasha.

"Your choice." Clint says as he picks up Tony.

"He's dying." Natasha says, more pain than Steve has ever heard clear in her voice, "You might as well follow us. We'll figure everything out later." She says, honestly not giving a crap about all of the political crap she will now have to deal with, nor does she care about getting Steve and his people settled in. All she cares about is Tony, and once Natasha speaks she, Clint, and Stephen head out of the room.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Scott asks surprised.

"Yeah, she did." Steve confirms and he hurries after Natasha, Stephen and Clint, and Wanda, Scott, Bucky and Sam hurry after him.

* * *

When Natasha, Clint carrying Tony, and Stephen get to the lab a few minutes later, followed by Steve, Sam, Wanda, Scott and Bucky, they find Bruce waiting.

"What happened?" Bruce asks as they walk in.

"More damage happened earlier, and Tony collapsed when we came through the portal." Natasha explains to Bruce.

"Not good. Not good." Bruce says as Clint puts Tony down on the bed, "Stephen, what are his vitals looking like?"

"Bad." Stephen says, sliding them onto a screen.

"Natasha, I need to give him a course of all his normal lunchtime medication." Bruce says, looking at her, "Tony made it more than clear that when he can't make choices all his medical decisions are to be made by you, and only you. I need your okay."

"You have it. But, I want to know everything you give to him before you give it to him." Natasha requests.

"Sure." Bruce says, as he goes over and gets what he needs.

As Bruce and Stephen collect what they need to help Tony Natasha takes her husband's hand while Clint walks over to Steve, Scott, Sam, Wanda and Bucky.

"Sorry. This wasn't exactly how today was meant to go." Clint informs Steve and the others.

"This place has changed, a lot." Sam comments.

"Yeah. We or Tony specifically, wanted to make this place less like a compound, more like a home." Clint explains.

"What's going on with Tony?" Steve asks, "Natasha said he's dying. What's he dying off?" Steve ask, sounding concerned.

"Nat, can I fill in some details?" Clint asks his best friend.

"I guess you better." Natasha tells him, knowing that while Tony won't be overly happy he will understand as one of the things they talked about is if Steve or any of his team realise something is wrong with him, or see his symptoms and ask, then they'll be told.

"Tony's heart muscle is dying." Clint explains, "Under normal circumstances that would mean that he would just be put on a list to get a heart transplant. But, because of toxins that are in his system because of the Arch Reactor, that are what is causing his heart to die, he's ineligible for transplant. So, not only does a way need to be found to fix Tony's heart, but the toxins need to be removed, which is currently proving to be impossible, otherwise even if the current damage is fixed the damage will just happen again." Clint explains, "Tony, Bruce, Stephen, T'Challa, even Hank, and some of the smartest people in the world are all trying to find a way to get rid of or just break down the toxins, but so far they're coming up blank." Clint explains.

"How long?" Sam asks, it being perfectly clear what he is asking.

"I don't know for sure, but not long." Clint answers, pain in his voice.

"Stephen, Bruce, how bad?" Natasha asks worried, looking between the two genius's.

"Really bad." Bruce answers, "I got the update from T'Challa about what happened earlier. More muscle of Tony's heart died earlier and today, and it looks like he collapsed earlier because he got up too quickly and between that and portal travel, it was too much for his body." He explains, "I want to increase his medication again. It's the only thing I can think to do to try and give us more time to delay the damage."

"What about the potential liver damage?" Natasha asks concerned.

"We'll monitor things closely, and if the medication does start to cause liver damage then we'll re-evaluate things. But, at this stage it's the best thing for him. It's the best way to give us more time to figure this out." Stephen explains to Natasha.

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod, knowing that Tony needs more time.

"I also think that it would be a good idea to keep Tony sedated for at least twenty-four hours." Bruce comments, "I'm worried that if we don't he'll get right out of the bed so that he can handle everything he's got to do, and we'll be right back here."

"I get why you would be suggesting that, but I'm not sure if sedating him is the answer." Natasha admits.

"Then how would you suggest him getting the rest he needs?" Stephen asks, "Because if he's given the chance we all know that Tony will work on the dozen things a day he has to do, and the half a dozen a day things he should do." Stephen points out.

"Eight-hour sedation. Then I'll talk to him myself." Natasha tells Stephen and Bruce, trying to find a middle ground.

"Okay." Bruce says with a nod, not arguing as he knows that no good comes from arguing with Natasha and Tony has made tit more than clear that Natasha is in charge, of everything, when he can't be.

"FRIDAY, tell Peter, Vance and Lana come to the lab." Natasha requests.

"Yes, Mrs Stark." FRIDAY Says as Natasha looks towards Steve and the others, "If you guys want, you should head to the conference room with Clint. I'll be there in about half an hour to explain everything, and set you up with the monitors and listen to what changes you want with The Accords." Natasha tells Steve, Scott, Wanda, and Bucky.

"So, you're the boss now?" Sam asks, sounding surprised.

"I am when Tony can't be." Natasha responds, "FRIDAY tell Cass to head to the conference room." Natasha requests, causing Scott to smile, "Half an hour." Natasha tells Clint.

"Got it." Clint says with a nod and before he can even start to head to the door the door opens and Peter, Vance and Lana walk in.

"Mom?" Peter asks concerned, as Vance freezes in fear at the sight of people he doesn't know.

"Mom?" Steve, Scott, Wanda and Sam asks in complete shock.

"It's okay, Vance. You're safe. They won't hurt you." Natasha tells her son, seeing the fear on his face, as she completely ignores Steve, Scott, Wanda and Sam.

"It's okay, Vance, Mom's here. She won't let anyone hurt you." Peter tells his little brother, moving so that he's the only one in Vance's eye line, "Just focus on my voice. You're okay."

"Pete?" Vance asks, there being slightly less fear in his voice.

"Yeah." Peter says, smiling at his brother, then once he is sure that his brother is okay he turns back towards Natasha.

"Nat?" Lana asks as the three siblings walk towards their mother Peter and Lana standing either side of their brother like body guards.

"What's happened to Dad?" Peter asks.

"We should get to the Conference room; Cass should be there." Clint says, looking at Steve, Sam, Scott, Wanda and Bucky.

"I'm sorry, are we just dropping the Mom and Dad thing?" Sam asks shocked.

"I'll explain everything. Right now let's just give Nat and her kids some privacy." Clint says and he heads out of the room, and as he goes Wanda, Sam, Scott, Bucky and Steve follow, Steve looking over to Natasha as he goes.

"Mom?" Vance asks, his voice stuttering, once the others have left, leaving just Vance, Natasha, Peter, Lana, unconscious Tony and Stephen and Bruce who are keeping an eye on Tony.

"Tony's heart sustained more damage earlier today. It seems like traveling through the portal was too much for his body as he got up too soon after what happened." Natasha explains to her kids, "Bruce has sedated him for eight hours to get him so that he can get some rest, and doesn't get up too soon again."

"How bad was the damage?" Peter asks concerned.

"It was relatively minor. But, considering the damage and muscle death that's already been sustained to Tony's heart it's going to have an effect on him." Stephen reveals.

"Oh god." Lana says, her voice breaking before she runs out of the room, everyone else watching her run out of the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I talk to your sister." Natasha tells her sons, giving them each a hug before she goes.

"He's going to be okay, right? There's still time to figure this toxin problem out, right?" Vance asks, looking between Bruce and Stephen.

"There is time, but I can't guarantee that he'll be okay." Bruce says, and hearing that Peter puts his arm around his little brother and they both walk over to the bed where their dad is unconscious.

* * *

Even though she asked FRIDAY where to find her Natasha isn't overly surprised when she learnt Lana is on the room. And so, she heads up there and sits down next to her daughter, who has silent tears running down her face.

"Lana?" Natasha asks, concerned, "Talk to me." She tells her daughter, as she knows that Lana sometimes needs a push.

"It's my birthday in three days, and I can't stop thinking about that." Lana reveals, "Last month I gave Tony my birthday wish list. It was like a page long and I cared so much, wanted so much, but now I don't give a crap." Lana admits, "Now, the only thing I want, the only thing I'll ever want, is for Tony to be okay." Lana says, wiping her tears, "I don't want him to die, Nat."

"I know." Natasha says, putting an arm around her daughter.

"I can't lose him." Lana says as she leans in to Natasha's arm, something she doesn't do often, "He's the only Dad I've ever know." She says, being more open than she ever is.

"I know." Natasha says, placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head, "Tony's not going to stop fighting to figure out how to fix his problems, and I'm not going to stop believing that he will." Natasha promises her and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

While Natasha and Lana are on the roof Clint has taken Steve, Sam, Scott, Wanda and Bucky into the conference room, where they have been for a few minutes which was just everyone else watching Scott reunite with his daughter.

"Okay can we please talk about the teenagers calling Natasha and Tony Mom and Dad thing?" Sam asks curious.

"What do you want to know?" Clint asks.

"Everything." Wanda answers.

"Tony adopted Peter, which we all saw on the news, and about a month before I came back Nat adopted Vance." Clint explains, "After things became serious between them, even before they got married, Nat adopted Peter and Tony adopted Vance." Clint reveals.

"What is with Vance? He seemed terrified to see us." Sam comments.

"Vance had a really difficult life before Nat took him in. That's all I'm saying." Clint says, completely meaning that.

"You've explained the two boys. What about the girl?" Wanda asks curious.

"Lana, her name's Lana." Clint explains, "Lana's different. Lana and her biological mother became Inhumans at the same time and her mother used her new power to go on a crime spree, dragging her daughter with her. After her mother was arrested Lana went to go live with her grandmother and she started to come here to train with and get used to her powers. Things started out rocky but eventually she started spending more time here, because she liked it here. A little while after she turned seventeen Lana's grandmother died and Tony and Nat became her legal guardians." Clint explains.

"They never adopted her?" Steve asks curious.

"No, but I'm sure one day they will." Clint admits, completely believing that, though he can't help but wonder if, with what's going on with Tony, whether they'll get the chance, "You might as well sit down. Nat said she'd be half an hour." He says, and that's what they all do.

* * *

After sitting on the roof for a little while Natasha and Lana joined Peter and Vance in sitting around Tony's bed. While Natasha took her husband's hand Lana just sat with her brothers and all four of them sat in silence.

"I need to go deal with Rogers and his people. Need to get them set up, explain things to them." Natasha tells her children as she notices the time.

"Do you have to?" Vance asks his mother.

"Yeah Vance, I do." Natasha tells her son, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Natasha tells her son, walking past them and squeezing each of their shoulders as she goes.

* * *

After leaving her kids and husband Natasha heads to Tony's office and collects what she needs before heading to the conference room where Clint, Cassie, Scott, Sam, Steve, Wanda and Bucky are.

"Where's Uncle Tony?" Cassie asks curious.

"Uncle Tony?" Scott asks shocked.

"Yeah, Lila called him Uncle Tony, so I asked Mom if I could. She said if I wanted to I could so I have since I lived at the compound all the time." Cassie explains, "Where is he, Aunt Nat?"

"In the lab." Natasha answers, putting a case on the table, "Okay, we've got to get to business." Natasha says, "You've signed the agreements, but that's the only first step." She reveals, "Here, the detailed procedures that lead us to being called into handling a situation. It will help you understand." She explains, "Being Avengers isn't just about fighting anymore. Tony may handle most of it, but there are all times that we have to play politics, so you better get used to that now. We also don't just leave when the fight is done." Natasha reveals, pushing the detailed procedures around, "The evaluations will happen, probably early next week, and as long as your declared safe to be in the field you'll be able to join us when we go out." Natasha explains, "Wanda, things may take slightly longer for you. Stephen is going to have to give his provide his own assessment which as to whether you have enough control over your powers for it to be safe for you to be in the field." Natasha explains, "That's an assessment that ever powered Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D agent had to undergo."

"Why don't I have to undergo that?" Steve asks.

"You're considered enhanced, not powered." Natasha explains, "Only powered Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D agents, have to undergo this assessment." She explains.

"Have other people had to do this?" Wanda asks, not overly sure what she feels about that.

"Yes." Natasha tells her, "Vision had to, and Stephen, and others." Natasha explains, "So if you have any questions they'll be happy to answer." She explains, "It's not a big deal. It's just a formality to make sure that you can control your abilities. To make sure that it wouldn't be dangerous for everyone to put you in the field." Natasha explains, opening the case, "T'Challa and Tony designed these. They can only be removed by Tony, T'Challa, or me." Natasha explains, "They won't hurt you, or interact with your powers in anyway." She says, giving Wanda a look, "But if you go outside the boundary of this compound, without earlier approval, you'll be stunned." Natasha explains, "Put these on your ankles." Natasha says, walking around the room and giving Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda each one of the monitors.

"Thinner than I was expecting." Steve comments.

"After about a day you won't even notice it's there." Clint reveals, knowing that from his own experience, as he and Natasha watch as everyone puts on the monitors.

"Mrs Stark, the United Nations is on the line for Boss." FRIDAY reveals.

"Great." Natasha says sarcastically, running her hand through her hair, "Okay, I'll take it in Tony's office. I'll be right there." Natasha says, "Cass, Clint, how about you give a tour?" she suggests.

"Sure." Clint answers.

"You can meet Lila." Cassie tells her Dad with a smile.

"The labs off limits." Natasha says as she walks out.

"Since when can Natasha play politics?" Steve asks curious, as the Natasha he always knew, hated politics, with a passion.

"Since always. She just hates it." Clint answers, "FRY where are everyone except for the Starks?" Clint asks as he heads out of the room, followed by the others.

* * *

After leaving the conference room Natasha heads straight to Tony's office and as she walks in she takes a deep breath and heads in, going straight to Tony's desk where she sits down in front of the screen.

"Connect the call, FRIDAY."

"Yes, Mrs Stark." FRIDAY says and the second that is said Natasha is connected to a high ranking member of the UN panel.

"Mrs Stark. I was expecting your husband." The person, a Mr Ronald Tanner, says.

"Tony is currently helping Steve Rogers, and his team, get settled in. He's also explaining all the requirements of the deal." Natasha reveals.

"So they accepted?" Tanner asks.

"Yes." Natasha says with a nod.

"Good, the panel requires the signed agreements as soon as possible." Tanner says.

"I'll send them out right away." Natasha tells him, "Is there anything else?"

"No, just get us those agreements as soon as possible."

"Of course." Natasha says, before ending the call, after ending the call Natasha takes a deep breath and then heads back to the lab where she sits with her children and husband, once more taking Tony's hand.

* * *

For hours Natasha, Lana, Peter, and Vance sit by Tony's bed and just watch him. All hoping that he is going to be okay, soon.

"Mrs Stark, Coronel Rhodes has asked if you, Mr Vance or Mr Peter, or Miss Lana will be joining dinner?" FRIDAY asks.

"You three should." Natasha tells her kids, "I'll stay with Tony."

"Mom…" Vance starts to say.

"Go eat, Vance. I'll have FRIDAY get you all if something changes." Natasha tells her kids.

"Okay." Peter says with a nod, standing up, "Come on Vance, Lana." He says and Natasha can't help but smile a little as while Lana is oldest Peter often plays the part of the overprotective Big Brother.

As the three Stark siblings get up Vance walks over to his mother and gives her a really tight hug.

"What's this for?" Natasha asks her son, as she returns the hug.

"You looked like you need it." Vance tells his mom, "I love you."

"Love you too." Natasha tells her son and once they break apart Peter heads out of the room with his siblings.

Once her kids leave Natasha moves her chair a little closer to Tony's bed.

"I need to say something. If you were awake right now, you'd give me so much crap, not that I wouldn't deserve it considering I'm talking to you when you can't hear me, but I need to say this." Natasha tells her husband, "I need you to hold on, Tone. I know you. I know you can figure out a way to fix this, and I just need you to hold out until then." Natasha says, her voice breaking slightly, "Please Tony. I need you." Natasha tells her husband squeezing his hand, only actually saying that because she's alone and Tony's unconscious.

* * *

After leaving the lab Vance, Peter and Lana head to the dining area, as they get close to the room Vance stops, completely freezing.

"Vance?" Lana asks concerned.

"Maybe I should go back to Mom; I can eat later." Vance tells his siblings.

"If you really want to, then go. But, if you're scared of being around new people then I promise you that I'll be next to you the entire time, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." Peter informs her brother.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you either." Lana promises her brother.

"Okay, I can do this …... I think." Vance says, sounding uncertain and Peter takes his left hand while Lana takes his right and together the three siblings head into the dining room.

"Hey, you three." Kate says, seeing her friends, "Your Mom joining us?"

"No. She's staying with Dad." Peter answers, as the siblings head to their seats.

"For everyone who doesn't know, Peter, Vance, Lana." Hope says, pointing to each of them as she introduces them, "And this is Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang." she says pointing them as she introduces them too.

"It's nice to meet you, formally." Steve says.

"We've already met." Peter says, "Before today I mean." He adds.

"You were wearing a mask Pete, doesn't really count." Cooper informs him.

"Really should." Peter argues.

"You're the kid in the Spider costume." Sam realises.

"Yep." Peter confirms, "Spiderman." He reveals as he and his siblings sit down at the table, and before too long the slightly less happy version of the normal dinner contest breaks out, and as it does Rhodey collects up a plate of food and heads out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the dining room Rhodey heads straight to the lab,

"You need to eat." Rhodey says, handing Natasha the plate.

"Thanks." Natasha responds, taking the plate, as Rhodey grabs his own chair and pulls it up.

"Bruce and Clint filled me in on everything." Rhodey reveals, "Threatening to handcuff him to the gurney?" he asks, a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. I really should have. If I did then he wouldn't have collapsed when we went through the portal." Natasha comments.

"You didn't know that was going to happen. I'm betting that he didn't even know that was going to happen." Rhodey says, "He's never had a problem before."

"He's getting worse, Jim." Natasha says, looking up at her friend in fear, "So much quicker than I thought he would."

"I know." Rhodey says, reaching out and taking his friends hand, "But I also know Tony. He doesn't give up. He never has, and never will. You know that Nat."

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Hours later everyone else has gone to bed, Natasha having needed to convince her kids to do so, but Natasha is still awake. She is sitting by Tony's bed. Just like she has been for hours.

As she sits Natasha notices Tony's eyes flickering open.

"Tone?" Natasha asks, moving close to him, and Tony's eyes open, "Hey." She says, smiling at him.

"Am I in heaven?" Tony asks, clearly joking.

"If you make an angel joke I'm going to send you to heaven." Natasha responds, trying to pretend like everything is okay, when it's completely not.

"No, you won't." Tony says, managing to smirk a little, and as he does he notices what Natasha looks like, and he sees the worry that she is trying to hide, "I don't know what happened, but I'm okay." He assures her.

"You weren't." Natasha tells him, Tony being able to hear the pain in her voice, "You collapsed as we travelled through the portal. Bruce, and Stephen, said more damage has been done, and Bruce sedated you."

"Come here." Tony says, moving over on the bed a little, to make room for Natasha and so she moves from the chair onto the bed next to him, "I'm okay Tash. And, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I love you, Tone. So much." Natasha tells Tony, "I really thought today was going to be it." She admits, showing the side she only shows Tony. As, while her kids, and even Rhodey, have all seen the pain and worry she has been feeling today, they haven't seen her like this.

"I may be dying, but I have no intention of letting that happen any time soon." Tony assures Natasha as he puts an arm around her, "I love you, Tash. So much." Tony says before kissing her.

"You still need rest. You need to start taking things easier. Bruce, Stephen, and T'Challa think it might be why you collapsed." Natasha explains.

"I'll rest more. Take it a little bit easier." Tony assures Natasha. It being a hard thing for him to do, but, seeing the look on Natasha's face, he knows it is something he has to do. For her.

"Good." Natasha says, starting to move back to her chair, but Tony tightens his arm around her, "What are you doing?" Natasha asks.

"You need rest too, Tash. And, I'm pretty sure you'd kick my ass if I tried to get up, but there's no reason why we shouldn't share this bed." Tony explains to his wife.

"Okay." Natasha says and she and Tony both move slightly to make room for each other on the bed. Once they have made room Tony moves the blanket to cover them both, and once he does Tony places a kiss on Natasha's head, and Natasha lays her head on his chest, listening the Tony's heartbeat. Before long they both fall asleep. Taking comfort in one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. Sorry that it's been a while.

* * *

 **June 12** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Early Morning**

Waking up first the next morning Tony feels much better than he did the day before, and as he looks down at his incredible wife, who is still in his arms, he can't help but smile, feeling the overwhelming love he feels every time he looks at her.

"It's about time you woke up." A whispered voice says and he turns to see Hope sitting in the chair.

"Hope. You been here long?" Tony says, keeping his voice quiet as he doesn't want to wake Natasha.

"Nope." Hope answers, "Just thought I'd check in." she reveals, "How you feeling?" she asks concerned.

"Better, but still like I'm dying." Tony says and Hope gives him a death glare, "Oh come on! You've known me since I was eight. You know I joke in bad times."

"Yeah, I do." Hope confirms, "That doesn't change the fact that I want to hit you for comments like that though." She reveals.

"Don't blame you there." Tony admits, "Hope, what happened yesterday. After I collapsed?" he asks curious.

"Nat took charge." Hope reveals, "She, Stephen and Clint got you to the lab. Rogers and his people know about your condition by the way; Nat didn't have a choice." She admits.

"I figured." Tony admits, honestly he isn't overly surprised, but still isn't too happy about that.

"Bruce wanted to sedate you for twenty-four hours. Nat knew you wouldn't like that so got him to do it for only eight." Hope reveals, "She also gave Rogers and the others the procedures for us getting called in, and made sure they put monitors on. Plus, dealt with a call from the UN." Hope reveals, "Once she did all that she didn't leave your side." Hope reveals and hearing that Tony can't help but lean over and place another kiss on his wife's head as he knows that Natasha hates doing a lot of that kind of stuff.

"Lana? Peter? Vance?" Tony asks concerned.

"They're worried, and upset, but they're okay as well." Hope reveals, then realises something Tony would like to know, "Vance came to dinner tonight, and when he walked in Peter and Lana were each holding one of his hands. He was worried, but with his brother and sisters support he pushed through." Hope reveals.

"Good. That's good." Tony says relieved, though he makes a note to talk to Vance to make sure he's okay.

"You know there is no point in whispering if you stop half way through your conversation." An annoyed voice says.

"Sorry Tash."

"Sorry Nat."

Tony and Hope say together.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Tony tells his wife, feeling bad about that.

"Whisper quietly next time then." Natasha informs him.

"I'll try, promise." Tony promises, kissing Natasha.

"Good." Natasha says as they break apart, "Now. What happened at dinner last night?" she asks Hope.

* * *

As her parents are just waking up Lana is running around the compound grounds. Going for a morning run isn't something Lana usually does, but as she couldn't sleep it seemed like a good idea. As she runs Lana sees someone familiar a little while ahead.

"KATE." Lana yells as she runs and Kate turns around. Seeing her Kate gets a look of complete shock on her face.

"Lana, since when do you get up before breakfast? Let alone go for a run?" Kate asks as she knows her friend and knows that going for a run in the morning is completely out of character for her. In fact, Lana being out of bed at all is completely out of character for her.

"I couldn't sleep, and I needed to clear my head. This seemed like a good idea." Lana admits, shrugging.

"This is about, Tony, isn't it?" Kate asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about it." Lana admits.

"Fine with me." Kate says, knowing better than pushing her friend, "But if you really want to clear your head I know the perfect place to do it."

"Lead the way." Lana responds and the two of them start to run.

* * *

A while later it is the normal breakfast time at the compound and basically everyone is there, everyone except for Natasha and Tony who are both making their way there.

"After breakfast you should rest more." Natasha informs her husband.

"There's way too much that I have to do. I can't rest." Tony comments and Natasha gives him a less than impressed look.

"You will, and I'll help you with the work." Natasha informs her husband as they arrive at the dining area.

"Okay." Tony says, walking into the kitchen.

"Dad." Peter says, sounding glad to see him, "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Pete." Tony assures his son as he and Natasha sit down.

"Are you?" Steve asks, sounding disbelieving.

"Do you really care?" Tony asks, not overly sure that he does.

"Of course." Steve responds, meaning that.

"Right." Tony says, sounding disbelieving.

"Boss, Commanders May and Hill are on the line. They said it's important." FRIDAY reveals.

"That can't be good this time in the morning." Rhodey realises, filling with a sense of dread.

"No, it's not." Tony says, heading over to the nearest screen, "Connect the call." He requests, and Melinda and Maria appear on the screen, "How bad?" he asks, seeing them.

"Watchdogs." Melinda answers.

"Shit." Tony says angrily, as everyone else walks over to see the screen, "Where? What they doing this time?" Tony asks.

"New York. I'll send through the footage." Maria answers and everyone watches as images of about half a dozen people in dog masks and fully tactical gear as well as three people, all looking to be teenagers, being tired to polls. Even though there is no audio, everyone can tell what's going to happen.

"Why is no one doing anything?" Steve asks shocked.

"Phil, Daisy and Elena are talking to their connections. Right now we don't know who they are." Maria reveals.

"Okay, thanks. We've got this." Tony explains to them, ending the call.

"To answer your question, Watchdogs have made it clear what they'll do with those weapons to anyone who tries to stop them. People are too scared." Natasha reveals as Tony pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Tony Stark for committee." Tony requests in the line, "Call Stephen. If we get approval we're going to want a portal. We can't waste any time." He informs Natasha.

"On it." Natasha says, pulling out her phone and making the call.

"Yes, we're watching now." Tony says, "We need to go in. I'm seeking permission, it's Watchdogs. You know what that means."

"You can't just waste time. We need to go in." Steve objects.

"And prove everything that the Watchdogs are saying?" Rhodey asks angrily, "It won't end well." He reveals, "Approval doesn't take long in Watchdog cases." He explains.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you. "Tony says before hanging up, "We've got approval." Tony says, hanging up his phone, causing Steve to be rather shocked at how quick it is, "Vision, Bruce, you stay behind with Steve, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Scott. You five haven't got approval to be in the field yet." Tony reveals, looking at Steve and his people.

"Stephen will make a portal then come here to help monitor things." Natasha says, hanging up her phone.

"Good. Tash, Rhodey, Kate, Hope, Clint, Pete, Vance, Lana, grab your gear." Tony says, "We meet in the Portal room as soon as possible." He says and everyone he just gave instructions to nods and heads out of the room, everyone except for Natasha.

"You're not coming." Natasha informs her husband.

"What? Of course I am." Tony objects.

"You collapsed yesterday. if you use the suit right now it will probably kill you." Natasha says angrily, "So, you're going to stay here and be our eyes in the sky." Natasha tells her husband, "I'll lead the fight." Natasha says.

"Tash…." Tony starts to say and Natasha knows exactly what she is going to say.

"Tony, I am asking you to stay behind." Natasha tells her husband, an undertone of pleading to her voice, something which only Tony can hear.

"Okay." Tony says, "FRIDAY, get all camera feeds of the area up, and transfer them to the conference room." Tony requests, "Watch your back." He tells Natasha.

"I will." Natasha says, giving him a quick kiss before heading out of the room.

"If you want to see what we're really facing them come to the conference room." Tony tells Steve, Bucky, Sam, Scott and Wanda.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tony, Bruce, Vision, Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda are in the conference room watching feeds of all cameras. While they are doing that Laura and the kids younger than eighteen are finishing breakfast.

"Okay, I'll be on coms, giving advice, but Tasha is in charge." Tony says through the coms

"Hawkeyes, I want you to cover from above. War Machine, overwatch. Spiderman, Bombshell, Wasp, Justice, you're with me. We're going to get hostages free." Natasha instructs.

"On it Widow." Everyone responds.

"FRY, deploy my suit." Tony requests.

"You're going against what Natasha asked?" Sam asks shocked.

"They're my people, my family. Of course I am." Tony says, knowing that Natasha would know that, "FRY, deploy my suit." He requests.

"I can't do that, Boss." FRIDAY answers.

"Why not?" Tony asks confused.

"Mrs Stark put all of your suits on lockdown, and used her override to prevent anyone else from unlocking them." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"That doesn't include me." Tony objects.

"Actually, it does." Natasha's voice says through the coms, "My override can't be overridden by anyone, even you when I make it so." Natasha comments, "The emergency protocols are still in place though. I didn't touch them."

"Okay, I should be annoyed right now, but I'm impressed….. and turned on." Tony admits.

"Please remember you're on coms with everyone." Peter says, sounding horrified.

"We'll talk about that when I get back." Natasha tells Tony, who can hear the smirk in her voice.

"And act on it?" Tony asks curious.

"Please, coms, everyone." Vance says, sounding just as horrified as his brother.

"Tash, behind you." Tony says as everyone looks on the screen. As they do they see a Watchdog coming up behind Natasha, one she easily takes down. While that happens everyone watches as Hope becomes tiny and yet a blast from a gun hits her.

"Where the hell did they get those weapons?" Sam asks shocked.

"That's exactly what we've been trying to figure out." Bruce admits.

"Wasp, check in." Rhodey's worried voice says through the coms.

"I'm fine. Just a graze." Hope responds.

"Boss, Watchdog members are at the perimeter." FRIDAY's voice says.

"Damn it, distraction." Tony says worried, "Vision, go check it out."

"Yes, Mr Stark." Vision confirms.

"I'll go too." Wanda says.

"No." Tony says, turning to look right at her, "Watchdogs have weapons that can hurt anyone powered, except Vision, and we suspect the Hulk." He explains.

"They can't hurt me." Wanda objects, there being a part of her that is thinking that Tony is trying to protect her, but she doesn't know whether to believe that.

"They can." Tony, Bruce, Vision, and Stephen, who is walking into the room say, "Viz, go." Tony instructs and Vision heads out of the room.

"How the hell have no one stopped these people yet?" Sam asks shocked.

"We don't know how many members of the Watchdogs there are." Tony admits, "We know they're well-funded, but we don't know by who. They just keep getting more members, something which everyone in this room is partly to blame for." Tony says, and it is more than clear that he includes himself in that.

"How the hell is it our fault? We've never faced them." Sam objects.

"FRIDAY play the Watchdog video from April 5th 2018." Tony requests.

"Tony, are you sure that's a good idea?" Bruce asks concerned, as he knows Steve and his people may not react well to that.

"They need to understand, play the video FRY." Tony instructs and a video starts to say, as they have seen it before Tony, Stephen and Bruce turn away.

" _This, this is what Captain Rogers and his people consider helping." A man in a watchdog mask says, staying in a street of complete destruction, "They did this, their powers did this. They need to be punished. they need to be stopped! They can't keep doing this! They're hurting people, killing people, and they think they are above us all, better than us all. It's time the world realises that they're not!"_

" _NO! Captain Rogers and his people are good! They help people!" A girl who looks to be no older than fifteen says, running into frame, and the Watchdog member fires a gun, and kills her with a bullet to the head, "People who are enhanced, or inhuman, are a plague. they need to be eradicated, along with anyone who supports them." The person says, "We're the Watchdogs, and that's what we're going to do." The person says, before the video ends._

"That's not the only video of its kind." Bruce reveals.

"That's horrible." Scott says, sounding completely shocked, not sure what else to say.

"That's the Watchdogs." Tony answers, "Tash, how things going there?" Tony asks concerned.

"Hostages are with Wasp and Justice. The rest of us are handling the Watchdogs." Natasha responds, "Then we'll do a clean-up."

"Good." Tony says, "FRIDAY, call S.H.I.E.L.D back. I want to know what they know." Tony requests.

"Yes BOSS." Friday says, connecting the call, and instead of Melinda and Maria, it is Sharon on the screen.

"Hi Ass." Sharon greats, seeing Tony.

"So I take Mel told you what was going on." Tony says.

"Sharon?" Steve says, sounding shocked.

"Rogers." Sharon greats, then turns back towards Tony, "What the hell Tony? I found out when I got from a mission. I should have heard from it from you." Sharon says, sounding angry.

"I'm sorry." Tony tells her, completely meaning that, "I still see you as the little girl who would hug me when Dad made me cry, and I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you."

"So you had Mel tell me." Sharon says annoyed, "Like I said, ass." She says with an annoyed look.

"Guilty." Tony responds, and as he does Sharon's face softens a little.

"You're going to figure this out, right?" Sharon asks him.

"I'm not going to give up." Tony assures her.

"What the hell is going on? How do you two know each other so well?" Steve asks, completely confused, as them knowing each other isn't surprising them, being so familiar is.

"Tony was Aunt Peggy's godson. And, he, Melinda May and Hope have known each other since they were eight." Sharon reveals, "I've known them my whole life, and I knew that they continued being friends even when their parents instructed them not to be. But, I pretended not to know." Sharon explains, doing so because she knows that if Tony were to explain it would take a really long time, "Tony can answer the rest of your questions." She tells Steve, "I take it you want to know about the Watchdogs?" she asks.

"Yeah. Any new intel?" Tony asks.

"Daisy, Elena, Phil and Hunter are tracking a cell that they think is working out of Texas." Sharon explains, "Mel, Bobbi, Maria and Mack just left to see if they can track the actions the events that lead to this morning."

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "Keep me updated."

"You know I will." Sharon says before ending the call.

Once the call is ended Tony turns to the others.

"Tony…." Steve starts to say.

"Yes, Peggy was my godmother. that can't surprise you with how well Dad and Aunt Peggy knew each other." Tony reveals, "Melinda May, who is now married to Phil Coulson, Hope and I were sent to the same boarding school when we were eight. We felt like no one cared so we became close, became family. When we were fourteen, we were kidnapped while Christmas shopping, by people who wanted to turn us into, well you." Tony says, pointing to Bucky, "At the time Tash was brainwashed herself, but still helped us escape."

"You know Natasha since you were fourteen?" Sam asks surprised.

"Yeah." Tony confirms, "After being kidnapped all of our parents thought, because of what they did, that it was too dangerous for us to still be friends. So, they told us that we couldn't be. We didn't listen, but pretended to. Up until four years ago the only people who knew were Nat, Rhodey, and apparently Sharon." He explains, and then he turns away from Steve and the others, "Tash, update?"

"Starting clean up." Natasha responds, "Team's good. Hostages are good. Only minor damage." She reveals.

"Good." Tony says with a nod.

"Give it an hour and we'll be back." Natasha reveals.

"Okay." Tony says with nod, "VIS, update?"

"I've scared them away." Vision reveals.

"Good, do a perimeter search before coming back." Tony requests.

"I will." Vision responds.

"BOSS, The United Nations is on the line." FRIDAY reveals.

"I'll take it in my office." Tony says, "Later today I'll be working on upgrading everyone's gear. Get me notes on what you need as soon as possible." Tony tells Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda, before leaving the conference room and heading to his office.

"Anyone get the feelings that he doesn't want to spend too much time in with us?" Sam asks curious, "I mean shouldn't he be resting? Not doing work."

"Tony doesn't have the luxury of resting. That's why Bruce and I wanted to sedate him." Stephen reveals, "Tony has a dozen things a day that he has to handle, and he never complains. He just handles what he has to do, for all of us." Stephen says, "You shouldn't judge things that you don't understand, Mr Wilson." He says before turning to Bruce, "We should get back to the lab. Continue going though things." He says to Bruce.

"Yeah, we should." Bruce says and the two of them head out of the room.

"Okay, anyone else seeing everyone being overprotective of Stark?" Steve asks, there being a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"Tony holds everyone here together, and Clint was telling the truth when he said they became a family." Bucky explains to everyone, "Can you blame everyone for being protective? Especially after what happened in Siberia?" he asks.

"No." Steve says, then he realises something, "FRIDAY, did I cause Tony's heart damage? By what happened in Siberia?"

"No, Mr Rogers, ramming your shield into Boss's chest didn't cause his heart damage. That started to occur long before Siberia." FRIDAY answers, "Of course your actions didn't help."

"Anyone else feeling not to welcome here?" Wanda asks, looking concerned, "Maybe we should just leave."

"No." Vision comes, floating into the room, "Do you know what it took to get permission to allow you all to be here? A lot. Tony, Natasha, Stephen and T'Challa all went against the UN because they knew having you all here was important. They put aside everything they were feeling to allow that, because we need you. They fought for you, put themselves on the line for you. So you can throw that all away if you want, be selfish just like you've been for the past four years. Or you can think about what it will cost everyone else here." Vision says before leaving, once more floating through the wall.

"I'm going to go talk to Tony. I owe him that." Steve says before heading out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Steve arrives at Tony's office, where the door is open, and so he walks in.

"I felt that it would be best, considering the circumstances, for Natasha to lead the battle. I stayed at the compound to explain the new protocol to Rogers, and his people." Tony explains, and then there is a pause while the person on the other end speaks, "Of course, I'll make sure the reports are completed within the usual forty-eight hours." Tony says, before hanging up, "What do you want, Rogers?"

"Did you just lie to the UN?" Steve asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Of course I did. If they knew I was dying it wouldn't end well, for anyone off us." Tony reveals, it being clear that he means that completely, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you, and apologise, about Siberia." Steve reveals.

"I'm not upset about Siberia. I'm pissed that you didn't tell me what happened to my parents." Tony says angrily.

"I am sorry, Tony." Steve says, meaning that, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Right." Tony says, looking disbelieving, "If that's all you want to say then you can go." Tony tells him.

"I do care about you, Tony, and I am sorry about everything that has happened. And, I don't want you to die." Steve says, and before Tony can respond to that his phone starts to ring.

"I'm going to have to take this in private." Tony says to Steve, "It's Fury's number."

"I'll leave you to it then." Steve says, before heading out of Tony's office.

"Zdravstvuy, Nick. How's Russia?" Tony asks curious, having learnt to speak fluent Russian over the last few years, for Natasha.

"Cold." Nick says, some annoyance in his voice, "I heard about the Watchdog problem. How's everyone doing?"

"Okay, considering." Tony answers, "What about you? How's things going with what you can't talk about?"

"Getting more interesting by the day." Fury admits, "I found a file, one I can't talk about over the phone, but that I need either Natasha or Barnes to take a look at." He explains.

"Okay. Swing by when you're back. They're both here." Tony tells him.

"I will." Nick says and without another word Fury hangs up.

"FRIDAY, what do I have to do first?" Tony asks curious.

"Paperwork for Rogers and his peoples deals." FRIDAY answers.

"Right. Yeah, I can do that." Tony realises, getting to work.

* * *

An hour later Natasha and the others arrive back at the compound, and walks back into the living room where everyone is waiting.

"Training in the training room in an hour, everyone." Natasha says, looking around the room, her eyes lingering on Steve and his people, "Spread the word." She requests.

"Does that mean I can join?" Cooper asks curious.

"You'll have to ask your parents that, Coop." Natasha says, before heading to Tony's office.

A couple of minutes later Natasha walks into Tony's office and the second she does he looks up.

"Putting my suits on lockdown, really?" Tony asks.

"I knew you weren't going to just sit out. But, I also know that you can't just be in a suit right now. It will just hurt you, kill you." Natasha tells her husband, there being pain in her voice, as she sits down on the table, right next to him, "The emergency protocols are still in place, just in case."

"Okay." Tony says, "Fury called when you were gone. He found a file in Russia that he says either you or Barnes have to look at."

"That can't be good." Natahsa realises.

"Nope." Tony confirms, "Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Natasha says with a smile, "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Natasha asks curious.

"What do you think?" Tony asks.

"I think…" Natasha says, swinging Tony's chair around and sitting on his lap, "It's been way to long."

"That it has." Tony says, leaning forward and kissing Natasha.

As they kiss Natasha starts to unbutton Tony's shirt while unzips Natasha's cat suit.

"FRIDAY, lock down the office." Tony says between kisses, and the two of them move from the chair onto the desk and as they kiss he pushes Natasha against the desk and the two of them continue to kiss and remove each other's clothes.

* * *

 **June 12** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Afternoon**

After lunch Natasha walks into the training room where everyone over the age of eighteen, other than Laura and Tony, as well as Cooper, are.

"Clint did you say yes to Coop training with us?" Natasha asks, seeing the young boy.

"He's going to observe, and only join if we need another person." Clint explains.

"Okay." Natasha says with nod.

"Shouldn't Tony be here?" Steve asks, seeing everyone except him.

"Tony has a dozen other things he has to do." Natasha say, "And…."

"Chances are Tony will be dead, or too sick, to be a part of the battle." Kate comments.

"Thank you, Kate." Natasha says, sounding annoyed.

"What? it's true, Nat." Kate objects.

"That might be true, but we're not talking about that." Natasha says, and it being clear from her voice that they aren't talking about it anymore, "When fighting against Thanos and his army it's not going to be only us, S.H.I.E.L.D and the Defenders are going to fight with us too." Natasha explains to everyone.

"The Defenders?" Wanda asks confused.

"A team out of Hell's Kitchen. I'll explain later." Natasha reveals, "A coordinated defence means that we're all going to coordinate together. But for now, we have to get used to fighting together once more." Natasha says, "You up for that? Or are you going to run away again?" Natasha asks, looking at Steve.

"We'll fight." Steve says, after exchanging looks with Scott, Sam, Wanda and Bucky.

"Good." Natasha responds, "To start I'm going to run a stimulation, and I want you to watch how we fight." She explains, "Observe everything, point out our weaknesses, and once we're done tell us what gaps your people can fill in, so we can become one team again." Natasha says.

"Okay." Steve says with a nod.

"Coop, sit with the others. Don't join in unless you're told to." Natasha tells Cooper.

"Yes, Aunt Nat." Cooper says and while Cooper, Steve, Scott, Wanda, Sam and Bucky walk over to sit down on seats that are in the training room.

"Before we begin you need to know that we don't cause destruction, just because we can." Natasha reveals.

"It's a fight, destruction happens." Sam objects.

"Yes, but there's a difference between the normal destruction that happens during the battle, and, for example, using telekinesis to fling cars around, destroying them." Natasha explains, Wanda knowing exactly who she is talking about, "The ladder is something we don't do anymore." Natasha reveals, "FRIDAY, start simulation four." Natasha requests, and once the simulation starts Steve, Scott, Wanda, Sam and Bucky watch as the new Avengers fight.

For ten minutes the Avengers fight the simulation and Steve, Scott, Wanda, Sam, Bucky and Cooper watch as they fight.

"Okay. What did you see?" Natasha asks, looking at Steve and the others.

"There's gaps." Steve says, "Vulnerabilities that you need to fill."

"Where? And how?" Natasha asks and Steve starts to explain. Once he does the New Avengers and Steve's team start to practice together, facing the simulation and starting to learn how to work together as a team once more, something which isn't easy.

* * *

After practicing for the rest of the day everyone is heading to dinner, everyone except for Natasha and Steve. Natasha isn't heading to dinner because she is tiding everything up, while Steve has stayed behind as he wants to talk to her.

"Natasha." Steve says.

"What do you want Rogers?" Natasha asks.

"We haven't talked in the last couple of days. I thought we could." Steve admits.

"About?" Natasha asks.

"Everything. About what happened four years ago, about what's happened the last few days, everything." Steve tells Natasha.

"You told me you were going to tell Tony about what happened to his parents, and you lied to me. If you hadn't then things in Siberia would have ended very differently." Natasha tells Steve, there being some anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, meaning that.

"It's not me you have to apologise to." Natasha admits, "Four years ago you tore us apart and ever since we've been paying for your choice." She says angrily, "Things can't be made right with a simple apology. You betrayed us Steve, tore us apart, and it's going to take time to make things right." Natasha tells him, "You shouldn't miss dinner. We all have it together." Natasha says before heading out of the training room.

As Steve watches Natasha go he realises that while Wanda's suggestion is tempting, he needs to make things right and to do that he needs to stay at the compound and make things right, and he has to start with Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. As I have struggled with writing this story. I'm not sure when the next update will be.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Early Morning**

The next morning, just like every morning, everyone who is now living at the compound are having breakfast together. But, unlike most breakfasts as the compound there is a level of awkwardness that isn't usually present.

"Mom, Dad, is it okay if Pete and I go to the mall today?" Vance asks his father.

"Where's my invitation?" Lana asks her brothers, looking annoyed.

"We're going shopping for your birthday present. You don't get to come." Peter informs his sister.

"How about Lana, Coop and I come too and then you two can go off and do your birthday shopping, and once that's done all five of us can have some fun." Kate suggests with a grin.

"I'm definitely in." Cooper says, "Can I go?" Cooper asks, looking at his parents.

"How did mine and Vance's shopping trip suddenly involve all of us?" Peter asks curious.

"If you're going to go it's better that you all go together." Natasha says, knowing that because it's safest, "But remember, no powers." Natasha says, giving the five warning looks.

"We know." Vance, Peter, and Lana say together, the only three who have actual powers.

"Can we take one of the convertibles?" Kate asks, looking at Tony.

"Sure, as long as you don't decide to give Cooper a spontaneous driving less, again." Natasha says, giving the kids a warning look, all of whom actually manage to look a little ashamed at that. As Natasha speaks Steve and his team look a little surprised that Natasha is answering a question directed at Tony, but no one else looks even the tiniest bit surprised, which makes Steve and the others realise it must be a common occurrence.

"Yes Mom." Peter and Vance say together.

"Yes Nat." Kate, Cooper and Lana say together.

"Just be careful and if you notice anything odd, call." Laura tells the kids.

"We will. We know how to be careful in public." Peter assures her.

"Is that necessary?" Scott asks curious.

"Yes." Everyone who has been living at the compound for the past four years say together.

"Boss, Miss Potts is arriving at the compound to see you and Mrs Stark." FRIDAY reveals, causing Tony and Natasha to look at each other.

"Did you do something to screw up the company lately?" Natasha asks her husband curious.

"Not that I know off." Tony admits, "FRY, tell Pepper that Tasha and I will see her in my office." Tony requests.

"Yes, Boss." FRIDAY says.

"Like Laura said, be careful. Call if you need. And like Tasha said, don't use your powers." Tony says before he and Natasha get up and head out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha and Tony are waiting in Tony's office when Pepper walks in.

"Pep? What are you doing here?" Tony asks curious.

"Have neither of you been paying attention to the media?" Pepper asks curious, though it wouldn't surprise her at all if they haven't been.

"We've had some other things on our minds. What's going on?" Natasha asks, feeling a little bit of worry grow.

"Not counting battels or UN meetings neither of you have been seen in public for months. You've also missed ever Stark Function since you were diagnosed, something which neither of you have done for years." Pepper says, looking at Tony, Pepper being one of the only people to know before he told everyone on his birthday as she needed to know because of what she does for the company.

"That's because I'm not exactly eager for the media to start speculating about my health." Tony comments.

"They're already doing that, and unless you want them to start digging you should come to the function tonight." Pepper says, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Will he have to give a speech? Or would just an appearance do?" Natasha asks curious.

"Just an appearance, as long as it's both of you. That will be fine." Pepper reveals.

"With how my health's been the last few days even an appearance could be a risk." Tony admits.

"Have things been that bad?" Pepper asks, an undertone of worry to her voice.

"Yes." Natasha answers pain in her voice, "But it might be a good idea to make a public appearance now rather than when you have more bad days." She admits, looking at Tony.

"Maybe." Tony says, uncertain, trying to figure out if it is a good idea.

"I'll let you two talk about it, but for the record I think you should come." Pepper admits, "I better get to the office." She says before leaving.

"So you up for a party tonight?" Tony asks his wife curious, once Pepper has left.

"Are you?" Natasha counters.

"Not sure, but it sounds like we don't have much of a choice." Tony admits, "We can figure out a plan to bail if I start having bad symptoms."

"That would be a good idea." Natasha says, suspecting that this could be a bad idea.

"But you know, there is no reason why we can't have some fun tonight." Tony says with a smirk.

"Very true." Natasha says, returning the smirk before kissing him.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2020\. Mall.**

 **Lunchtime**

Having left the Avengers Compound straight after breakfast, using secret exits that Tony put in after the Watchdogs started to be a major problem, Kate, Lana, Peter, Vance, and Cooper all headed straight to the mall. Once they got there Cooper, Kate and Lana all went one-way while Vance and Peter went another, to go shopping for their sister.

Having spent all morning trying to find something for their sister, who they both find incredible heard to buy for, Peter and Vance have finally picked something for her. Having picked their gifts Peter and Vance are walking into the food court where they find their sister, Kate and Cooper sitting at two tables, in the same booth, that are covered in takeout food.

"You got everything didn't you?" Peter asks, seeing them, with an amused look on his face.

"Of course we did." Kate confirms, with a smirk.

"So, what did you get me?" Lana asks curious, as her brothers sit down.

"Like I'm going to tell you that." Vance tells her.

"Your birthday is literally tomorrow; you'll find out then." Peter tells them.

"You really will." Cooper informs Lana.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking." Lana says, putting her hands in surrender, "But you two better have gotten me damn good presents." She informs her brother.

"Don't we always?" Peter asks with a smirk, causing Lana to give an amused laugh, and together the five of them eat while having an amused conversation.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Afternoon.**

After his and Natasha's conversation about the party Tony headed to his workshop where he has spent all day working on upgrades for everyone, including Steve and his people. His upgrades also include leaving plans for future upgrades that people like Peter, and Bruce, and Fitz, would be able to follow and complete.

As he hears someone open the door to his lab Tony suspects that he knows exactly who it is,

"I know Tash; I know I missed lunch. I just want to get this done while I still can." Tony says, not even looking up from what he is doing.

"I'm not Natasha." A voice says and Tony turns to see not Natasha like he was expecting, but Steve, "Rogers, what do you want?" Tony asks curious.

"Does Natasha really react well when you make comments like that?" Steve asks curious.

"Not usually." Tony admits, "But I need to make comments like that. It's how I handle things." Tony admits.

"How long?" Steve asks, "How long do you have to figure this out? No one's been overly clear on that." He explains.

"A couple of months would be…. Optimistic." Tony admits.

"I'm sorry." Steve tells him, completely meaning that.

"Yeah." Tony says with a shrug, "I'm sure you didn't come in here to talk about my impending death."

"No. I didn't." Steve admits, "I want to make things right." Steve admits.

"Do you think that's going to be easy?" Tony asks curious.

"No, but I'm willing to try." Steve admits, "I considered you a friend once, and I still do. I am sorry for keeping what happened to your parents from you, and I am sorry for all the grief I have caused you over the past four years. I want to work things out. I want us to be friends again."

"We were never friends." Tony says, putting down what he is doing to look at Steve, "If we were you would have saw through the front I put up, and known that I did everything I could to protect the Avengers. Everything I could to protect you." Tony reveals, and Steve looks hurt at that.

"Tony, I….." Steve starts to say.

"I don't want to dwell on the past, not when I don't have much of a future left." Tony admits.

"What are you saying?" Steve asks curious.

"You said you want to make things right, well I want to start over, because I don't know about you but I'm not the same person I used to be." Tony admits.

"I'm not either." Steve realises, "Starting over sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good, then you can tell me all about how your team's fighting has changed over the past four years, so I can make changes to your gear." Tony requests and that's exactly what Steve does.

* * *

While Tony and Steve are in the lab Hope is working on Pym Technology's business in her office.

"Yeah Dad, I know. I'm on it." Hope says annoyed, as she speaks to her father on the phone, trying to hide her annoyance and as she speaks she notices Scott in the doorway, "Dad, I have this handled. Goodbye." She says before hanging up, "Did you need something?" she asks Scott.

"I wanted to say thank you. Cassie said that you've helped her a lot over the last few years, thank you." Scott says, clearly grateful.

"You don't have to thank me. Cass is a great girl; I've been happy to help her." Hope explains.

"Why does everyone here call her Cass?" Scott asks curious.

"She asked us to." Hope explains, and honestly Scott is shocked by that as it is another part of his daughter's life that he has missed.

"So, um, are you seeing someone?" Scott asks curious, wanting to change the subject, and honestly Hope has been expecting that question.

"Yeah." Hope confirms, "Jim, Rhodey, and I have been seeing each other for a long time."

"Oh." Scott says, sounding a little surprised, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, very." Hope reveals.

"Good. I'm happy for you." Scott says with a smile, "Guess we missed our chance."

"We would have never worked out; I think you know that." Hope says, that having been something she realised a while ago.

"Yeah, I do." Scott confirms, "Friends?" he asks sticking out his hand for Hope to shake.

"Friends." Hope confirms, returning the handshake and a smile.

* * *

In his workout room Rhodey is doing his normal rehab work, something which he still has to do even though four years have passed.

"Hi." A voice says as Rhodey works and he turns to see Sam.

"Hey." Rhodey says, pushing on with what he is doing.

"I'm sorry." Sam says, completely meaning that, "For the part I played in this."

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone." Rhodey admits, completely meaning that.

"Really?" Sam asks, a little surprised b that.

"We were in the middle of a battle; I gave the order to hit you, you dodged, Vision was distracted. It was an accident." Rhodey says, "Blaming someone, anyone, would just be pointless." He admits.

"How you doing?" Sam asks curious.

"I have good days and bad days." Rhodey admits, "Lately it's been more good than bad." He admits.

"That's good." Sam says, sounding relieved, and as he does, Rhodey stumbles a little, and Sam moves to help.

"Thanks." Rhodey says, gratefully.

"You're welcome." Sam says, "So, these things help you work?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, they're the latest version created by Tony." Rhodey explains, "Stephen used to be a neurological surgeon, so he gives his opinion." Rhodey explains, "They're the best yet." He admits.

"That's great." Sam says, sounding relieved.

"Yeah."

* * *

As she has felt like he has been avoiding her Wanda has gone in search of Vision, and she has finally found him standing by a window that has a view of most of the grounds.

"Hello Wanda." Vision greats.

"Vision." Wanda says, walking over, "How have you been?" she asks curious.

"I believe the word is, okay." Vision answers, turning around to look at Wanda, "Do you want to leave Wanda? No one here will make you stay, and if you really want to leave you should."

"I don't know what to leave." Wanda admit, "I just I don't know if it is a good idea for me to stay."

"It is." Vision assures her, "The world is dangerous Wanda, and with people like the Watchdogs out there I'm not sure if you can protect yourself." He admits, "I just want you to be safe…. And happy."

"I'll think about it." Wanda says.

"I should go, check on the grounds." Vision says before phasing though the wall, leaving Wanda alone to think about everything that was just said.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Evening.**

Hours later everyone is back at the compound and finishing dinner, or everyone except Natasha and Tony who are getting ready for the Stark event they have to go to.

"So, who's picking the movie tonight?" Kate asks curious.

"I believe it's Cass and Clint who are picking the movies." Hope reveals as they always pair a kid and an adult together to pick movies for movie nights.

"Yep." Clint and Cassie say together.

"You have movie nights?" Wanda asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yep." Everyone who has been living at the compound say.

"We do movie nights once a week. Sometimes more during summer." Hope explains, "Cinema room in ten. Normal people get snacks ready." She instructs, "Everyone should be there. It's how we bond." She admits, and everyone exchange looks.

"Sure, sounds fun." Steve admits, and the others nod.

* * *

A while later everyone except for Tony and Natasha are sitting around the cinema room, where there is a lot of food.

"Everyone ready for the movie?" Laura asks curious.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Play it."

Everyone around the room says.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy your movies." Tony's voice says and everyone turns to the door where Natasha and Tony, both dressed completely formally, are standing Natasha in a long dress, and Tony is a tux.

"Wow, Mom, Dad, you guys look great." Peter says with a smile.

"Thanks Pete." Natasha and Tony say together.

"You guys do look great." Lana informs them.

"Well, we better get going. Don't wait up." Natasha says and she and Tony head out of the room, and once they do they head straight to the garage where they get into one of Tony's fastest cars and speed to the city.

* * *

It has been a little while since Natasha and Tony left and ever since then the residents of the Compound have been watching movies together in the cinema room.

"Vance?" Steve asks, but Vance is too focused on the movie, "Hey, Vance?" Steve asks, putting his hand on Vance's shoulder, trying to get his intention, but the second Steve places his hand on Vance's shoulder Steve, and everything in range, including furniture and food, go flying away from him.

"I'm sorry." Vance says, sounding both terrified and ashamed, before running out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asks shocked.

"Vance doesn't take well to being touched." Clint reveals, "With his history it's not surprising." Clint reveals.

"He's scared; I haven't felt that much fear in a long time." Wanda admits, feeling shocked at what she is feeling, as usually she is pretty good at not sensing emotions, but Vance's emotions are currently overwhelming her.

"FRIDAY? Where has he gone?" Peter ask worried.

"Mr Vance has gone to the library." FRIDAY answers.

"His safe place." Lana realises, "Let's go." She says and the two of them hurry out.

"You okay?" Rhodey asks concerned, as he helps Steve back to his feet.

"I'm fine." Steve assures him, "I'm worried about him." He admits.

"Does he lose control like that often?' Sam asks curious.

"No, never." Hope answers. It being clear that she is concerned.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2020\. New York City.**

 **Night**

Having no idea that their son just had a major flashback Tony is pulling up at the event that he and Natasha are going to be attending.

"You got this?" Natasha asks her husband.

"Ask me that again after an hour of being around these people without drinking." Tony says, getting out of the car and walking around to Natasha's side where he opens the door for her, something he only does when they go to events.

"Here we go." Natasha whispers to Tony as they get out of the car, and they both make their way towards the door, needing to pause to get photos taken with the media as they go.

After almost ten minutes of dealing with the media Natasha and Tony walk into the function.

"How long before we can leave without it being suspicious?" Tony asks curious.

"I'd say at least an hour." Natasha admits.

"Well, then, we better make good use of that hour." Tony says with a grin, turning around and facing Natasha, sticking out his hand, "Dance?" he asks curious and Natasha just smirks as she takes Tony's hand and together the two of them head to the dance floor where they quiet happily dance together.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2020\. Avengers Compound.**

 **Night.**

Getting to the library minutes after Friday informed them that they would find their brother Lana and Peter both try to entre but they find the door blocked from the inside.

"He's blocked it." Lana realises, sounding worried.

"Yeah." Peter says, "Vance? It's Pete." He calls and he waits for a responds, but after a few minutes he gets none.

"Vance, it's Lana. Talk to us." Lana says, her voice showing less concern than her brothers, but that's because it's who she is, but just like when Peter asked Lana gets no response, "Okay, we've got to do something." She says.

"Call Mom?" Peter suggests.

"It will take too long for them to get back." Lana responds, "We could get Vision to phase through." She suggests.

"Maybe." Peter says, not sure about how Vance will react to that, "FRIDAY, what is Vance doing right now?"

"Mr Vance is sitting in the corner of the library, on the floor." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, we need a plan." Peter realises, looking at his sister in worry.

"Peter, Lana." A voice says and Peter and Lana turn to see Clint, Rhodey, Steve and Bucky.

"How is he?" Clint asks, clearly concerned.

"We don't know. He's not responding and has blocked the door." Lana explains.

"We're debating between calling Mom, or asking Vision to go through the wall." Peter admits.

"Before trying either of those things, do you mind if I try talking to him?" Bucky asks, causing Lana and Peter to exchange looks, and then look to Clint and Rhodey who both give nods.

"Sure, you can give it a try." Peter answers and he and Lana step away from the door, allowing Bucky to approach.

"What's he going to do?" Lana asks Clint and Rhodey in a quiet voice.

"You'll see, just give him a chance." Clint tells them, suspecting that Bucky may just be able to get through to Vance.

"Vance, it's James Barnes." Bucky says through the door, "Steve's okay, he's not hurt, and he doesn't blame you." Bucky says, suspecting that that is what Vance would be worried about, "I get it, wanting to shut yourself away." Bucky admits, meaning that complete, "I've done that, more than once. It's why I've been hiding in Wakanda the past five months."

"He's been out of cryo five months?" Steve asks Rhodey, sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Rhodey confirms.

"I just want to talk to you, because I understand. I know what it's like to be scared of your past, of what remembering it does to you. I know how it feels to be worried that you're just going to hurt everyone around you." Bucky says, "If you let me in I promise that I'll keep my distance. I just want to talk to you."

"Mr Vance said you can go in, Mr Barnes, only you." FRIDAY says about ten seconds later.

"I'll make sure your brother is okay. I'll do everything I can to help him, I promise." Bucky says to Peter and Lana before heading into the room, knowing that there isn't much he can do but from what he's observed the past few days and what he's seen in the past five months he knows that helping Vance is something he can do.

"Okay, what makes you think he can help?" Lana asks, turning to look at Steve, Rhodey and Clint once Bucky walks into the library.

"He just can, Lana. He'll get what Vance is going though." Clint assures Lana and Peter.

"You sure?" Peter asks.

"Positive." Clint and Rhodey say together.

"Okay." Peter and Lana say together, neither overly sure that they trust Bucky, but they trust Clint and Rhodey, so they're willing to give Bucky a chance.

For about five minutes Peter, Lana, Steve, Rhodey and Clint wait outside the library all hoping that Bucky is able to help Vance. For every minute that passes Lana and Peter both become more and more worried about their brother, and so when the door opens they are both very relieved to Vance, with Bucky, walk out, and Peter and Lana walk right over to her.

"Can we hug you?" Peter asks, as he and Lana walk up to their brother.

"Yeah." Vance answers and both of Vance's siblings hug him.

"Can you explain everything?" Vance asks his siblings in a whisper.

"If you want us to." Peter tells his brother.

"I do." Vance assures him as the three siblings break apart.

"Want to go back to the movie?" Lana asks her brother.

"No. I'm going to go back to my room. I still kind of want to be alone." Vance admits.

"You sure?" Peter asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vance says with a nod, "I'll see you later." He tells her siblings, "Thank you." He says, to Bucky, who just nods in response, and Vance heads to his room.

"We should get back, looks like we have a story to tell." Lana realises and Peter, Clint, Rhodey and Bucky nod and they all head back to the cinema room.

* * *

After leaving the library Peter, Lana, Rhodey, Steve, Clint and Bucky head back to where the others are watching movies.

"Where's Vance? He okay?" Cooper asks as the others walk in.

"He's gone back to his room, said that he needs some time alone." Peter explains, "He wasn't okay, but after talking to Mr Barnes I think he is now."

"Bucky, you can call me, Bucky, or James if you'd prefer." Bucky tells the young man.

"I will." Peter confirms.

"Why did he react like that?" Sam asks curious, "I've seen a lot of reactions after trauma in my time, but that was different." He admits.

"Yeah, it was." Lana confirms, "And we're only going to explain because Vance gave us permission to." She reveals.

"Vance's biological father died when he was a baby. He was raised by his biological mother and step-father." Peter explains, "His mother died when he was six years old and after that he was raised just by his step-father."

"Vance's step-father was a horrible person." Lana reveals, "He abused Vance, daily, in so many ways." She explains, pain in her voice and those who don't know are shocked by that, "He was never allowed to leave the house. He often took refuge in his mother's library, where he read everything. That's why he ran there today." She explains.

"A little while before he turned fifteen, I was living here at this point, Vance ate some old tuna, because he was so hungry." Peter explains, his voice sounding pained, "That turned him inhuman."

"The next time Vance's step father came after him, he just wanted him to stop hurting him, and he reacted." Lana explains.

"He killed his stepfather didn't he?" Steve asks, as that would make sense.

"He didn't mean to." Peter says, becoming determine to make sure that everyone understands that Vance isn't dangerous, "FRIDAY, play the 911 call that Vance made after his step-father died." He requests.

"Are you sure, Mr Peter?" FRIDAY asks.

"Positive." Peter answers, and the call starts to play.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_ a voice that no one recognizes says.

" _Hello, I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to stop hurting me. I didn't mean to hurt him!"_ Vance's voice, clearly younger and distressed says.

" _I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what you did, and where you are."_ The 911 operator says.

" _I threw him across the room, with my mind, and he tried to come for me again, and I threw him back again and he broke the table and I tried to scare him by moving the glass, but then he moved and oh god, I hurt him, I didn't mean to! I don't think he's breathing, I just wanted him to stop."_

"Thank you, FRIDAY."Peter says, causing the call to stop playing, "Like I said, I was here when Vance came, he was traumatised, still is."

"What can we do to make sure that we don't cause Vance to have a flashback?" Sam asks curious.

"Don't approach him quickly, or touch him without warning." Lana says, "Just give him time. Vance can become okay around most people if he is around them often, it just takes him time." She explains, and those who have only just meet Vance nod.

* * *

It has been a while since Peter and Lana explained all about Vance to everyone and since then Natasha and Tony have arrived home and after a conversation with their two oldest kids Natasha has gone to go see her son. Even though he wanted to check on Vance too Tony hasn't joined her as they both decided that it might be best not to overwhelm Vance.

Getting to her sons' room Natasha finds the door open a fraction, probably so that he could hear if anyone was approaching.

"Vance, it's me. Can I come in?" Natasha asks, not opening the door as she doesn't want to scare her son.

"Yeah." Vance's quiet voice responds and Natasha walks in.

"Do you want the door closed?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure." Vance says from his place in the corner of his room where he is sitting on the ground, basically cured up, "Did you and Dad have a good time?" Vance asks curious.

"It was okay." Natasha says, as it was a lot of fun, but they had to leave when Tony started to experience health problems that would have, and did, become noticeable very quickly, "How are you doing?" Natasha asks as she sits next to her son.

"I don't know." Vance admits, "Bucky said I didn't, but did I hurt Steve?"

"No, you didn't." Natasha tells her son, "I've talked to him, he's completely okay, and truthfully he's worried about you." She admits, knowing it will help Vance to hear that.

"I thought things were getting better, but the second Steve touched me it was like I was back there, all those times he hurt me, and I lost it." Vance says, looking upset.

"If it's okay, I'm going to put my arm around you." Natasha tells her son, who gives a little nod, and once she sees the nod Natasha puts her arm around him, "Vance for most of your life you were a prisoner. You lived your life in terror and pain, and even though it's been four years since then it's normal for you to still be effected by what happened to you." She tells her son.

"Bucky said something similar." Vance reveals.

"Bucky is right, and It could be a good thing you two talked. He understands, better than most." Natasha tells her son, knowing that for a fact.

"I know." Vance says and mother and son drift into silence as they sit side by side, "I just want to stop being afraid."

"I know." Natasha responds, "I love you, so much." Natasha says, placing a kiss on her sons' head, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side, Natasha wishing that there was more she could say, or do, to help her son.


End file.
